12 Days of New Year
by No Pain No Gain
Summary: My attempt at a Christmas fic. Only twelve days until New Year, only twelve days, and twelve attempts with which I have to convince him that he is not a worthless commoner. I can do this, and I will succeed. LinkxZelda, Rated T for battle. Slight humour.
1. 1st Day, 12 chances

**Author Notes:**

**Okay. As promised, a short Chrismas fic. Well, technically, it's a New Year's fic since I'm too late for Christmas. I was too late for New Year's too, but I'll post two chapters in a day. Sorry, I was too concentrated on my other fic "Between the Two" and I forgot my promise to make this one :D Sorry. Anyways, hope you like it, it's a very short fic. Each chapter will be mad 2000 words, so the entire thing should be one of my shortest fics ever. Whatever. By the way, the XXX...XXX areas mean were changing the POV of the character and switching it to another ^^ And the little italicized parts at the beginning are the words of a song I found on youtube, it's called the Twelve Pains of Christmas. It's sang on the tune of Twelve days of Christmas. XD ENJOY! :D**

*****************************

_The first thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me,_

_is finding a Christmas tree._

---

"Come on! That snowflake goes there, and that icicle goes over there!" Impa directed as the servants ran around the ballroom, decorating it for the upcoming New Year's party at the castle. Zelda quietly stood behind her, telling her what to fix and what to add.

"And a silver touch in that corner wouldn't be bad either!" Zelda said, pointing at the far east corner of the room as a couple of servants nodded and took a ladder, setting a snowflake decoration on it.

"PERFECT!" Zelda screamed, smiling.

"Princess, why don't we take a break? It is lunchtime anyways." Impa smiled.

"Sure, why not." She replied with a sweet smile.

Together, they exited the ballroom and headed for the dining hall. About halfway there, they stopped, hearing distant shouts. Zelda smiled, knowing to whom they belonged.

"AND THAT'S MY FINAL ANSWER!" Link suddenly yelled behind him as he stepped out from a room and slammed the door behind him. Zelda giggled and ran after him to catch up.

"Hey Link! What's wrong?" she giggled.

"Those ministers of yours want me to wear a tuxedo to the ball and cut my hair until the top of my neck." He growled in irritation.

"Hey, Link, come on. You were lucky I could persuade my father to let you come, so don't be picky." Zelda giggled.

"Why? Cause beggars can't be choosers and I'm exactly that?" he chuckled, taking a step ahead of her.

"Link, don't say that. Even if you ARE a commoner, you know I will always be your bestest friend ever, right?" she giggled, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Um… Zel, not to be critical…but… You are my only friend, so I can't compare." He chuckled.

"Come on Link! Don't say that! You saved the entire country of Hyrule! Why wouldn't anyone be your friend?" she asked, shocked.

"Umm… Coming from the woman who sent me back in time and erased everyone's memories?" he chuckled again.

"Fine, blame me. You're lucky the Sages haven't forgotten either." Zelda turned away sarcastically as Impa interrupted them.

"Sorry Link, but Zelda has to go eat. Her father desires her presence at his sides for lunch." She sighed.

"Remind me why he can't come with me?" Zelda asked sadly.

"Hello, you said it yourself, I'm a commoner. I bet it kills him to let me inside the castle in the first place." Link chuckled instead of Impa. Zelda gasped, then headed for him and slapped the back of his head. He turned around, rubbing his head.

"What was that for?" he asked her, gritting his teeth. Goddesses, Zelda was strong for her age. Must've been the Sheik-training she had been enduring.

"Because, my father is a very reasonable man, and does no such thing!" she shrugged indignantly.

"Yeah… That's why he always aborts the subject whenever you talk of me." He grinned sarcastically.

"Link, come on. He doesn't hate you; it's just that… well… he's not used to speaking with someone who is not noble." She tried finding an alibi.

"Know what? I'll make a bet with you. If he can show a gesture of affection towards me just once until the New Year, as in twelve days from today, I'll back off and do whatever you want. If he doesn't, then you owe me a favour. Deal?" he asked with a sly grin.

Zelda thought for a moment. It was a risky gamble, but she could pull it off. All she would need was a little convincing, and Link would be all hers. She grinned, then extended her hand.

"Deal." She simply grinned.

"Great then! You have twelve days, twelve tries!" Link smiled as he shook it. "Seeya in the dining hall!" he grinned mysteriously before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

"Impa?" Zelda asked when he was gone.

"Yes?" she replied, looking at her.

"He DOES know that the dining hall is forbidden to anyone but me, my father and the ministers, right?" she asked with a trembling voice.

"I think so…" she replied, still as impassable as always.

There was a moment of awkward silence, then Zelda sighed and turned around, walking away.

"Sometimes, I wonder if you should have showed him how to behave like a sneaky Sheikah…" she sighed as Impa laughed, guessing his intentions, and walked away behind her towards the dining hall.

---

"Hello your Majesty." Zelda greeted as she bowed slightly and went to sit down in front of the King.

"Hello, my daughter. How are you?" he asked.

"Fine, thank you Your Highness." She replied politely.

A few servants came in, carrying silver plates of food, and placed them in front of the King and his daughter.

Zelda waited until her father had finished helping himself, then grabbed a fork and delicately took a piece of ham into her plate.

"You are silent today, my love. Is something the matter?" he asked.

"No father. Nothing is wrong. I would just like to ask you something." She gulped down nervously, getting ready to start off her bet with Link. She simply didn't know he was closer than she thought.

**XXX…XXX**

Link swiftly slid into the dining hall by one of the back windows after scaling the wall outside. Quickly, he jumped into he shadows of a nearby pillar and stayed on top, so that no one could spot him, and he could spot everyone.

Knowing very well the consequences for sneaking into the dining hall, doubled with the fact that he was a commoner, he simply held his breath as he spied on Zelda and her father as they spoke together.

Listening closely, he inched forward to hear what they were talking about. His surprise and delight were infinite when he heard the word "Link" in their conversation. His sensitive ears twitched, hearing the voices of the King and his daughter as they discussed him.

**XXX….XXX.**

"Father, what do you think of Link?" Zelda finally asked. The King's traits crisped.

"You mean Link? That peasant boy I allowed to stay in the castle?" he asked her.

"Yes father. He is a great friend of mine, nonetheless." Zelda gulped down uncontrollably, shaking in worry and anticipation.

"Why would you ask me that? I think he is just like any other commoner. All he needs to do is take care of his property, pay taxes and be respectful, like any other commoner. If you ask me, I wouldn't want him in my castle right now." he replied indignantly, putting some food in his mouth.

Zelda stiffened and covered a surprised gasp of horror. A little in the distance, there was a loud thump and a crack, then everything was silent again.

**XXX…XXX**

Hearing the King's harsh words, Link lost his grip and fell backwards. Twisting around at the wrong moment, he landed on his front with a loud thump, breaking his right arm with an audible crack. He gasped in pain as a few tears rushed up his eyes and rolled down his cheeks.

Thinking he had heard enough, he delicately cradled his broken arm against his chest and silent drew backwards, avoiding the gazes of the King, who was anyways, back turned at him. He only feared Zelda might spot him as she was turned in his direction.

With another gasp of pain, he drew back and jumped out the window, disappearing from the dining hall.

**XXX…XXX**

"What was that noise?" the King asked.

Zelda lifted her eyes and suddenly caught a glimpse of green cloth disappearing from out the window. Gasping, she understood what had happened vaguely and tried catching the attention of her father again.

"Umm… Must've been one of the servants from the next room who fell and broke something…" she told him nervously.

"I hope it's nothing important." He mumbled, uninterested, as he turned back to his food.

Zelda sighed and fell silent. Only eleven more tries for eleven days…


	2. 2nd Day, 11 chances

**Author Notes:**

**Yes, I know I was late, and that's why I'm posting two chapters to cover up for the other days XD I will be posting one chapter every day, anyways. So... Yeah... BYE! Enjoy, and don't forget reviews :D**

************************************

_The second thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me,_

_Putting up the lights,_

_And finding a Christmas tree._

---

The next morning, Zelda woke up with a groan. Not wanting to get up for a moment, she stretched in her bed. Seeing the snow outside, she giggled, and decided to get up.

Pushing herself off the bed, she slid to her closet and took out a pretty simple blue dress with a gold corset and short sleeves. Sighing in content, she took off her nightgown and changed quickly into her dress.

Suddenly, Impa appeared in her room with a sudden puff of smoke, startling her.

"Impa! You scared me!" she gasped.

"Get used to it, Princess." She smiled as she grabbed Zelda's brush and started brushing her long golden hair. When it was untangled, Impa asked.

"What are you planning on doing today, Zelda?" she asked her.

"Well, the weather seems nice. I think I'll spend some time outside in the snow." She giggled, looking out the window. The snow was falling gently, covering Hyrule under its icy white blanket.

"Great. So I'll just tie your hair back in a ponytail, right?" she asked her.

"Yeah, it's fine." She smiled, then her expression became serious again. "Impa, have you seen Link? I didn't see him yesterday after lunch…" she asked her.

"Well… Let's just say Link had a little problem. You'll probably see him today, so he'll tell you, I'm sure." She shrugged, tying her hair.

"What did he do now? The consequences of his little spying game?" she asked her impassably.

"I think so. He refuses to tell anyone. Maybe you can make him talk." She grinned as she stepped back. Zelda turned her head to look at her hair, and smiled.

"Thanks." She smiled as Impa nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke, startling Zelda once again. She simply giggled, taking her fancy pale blue coat, mittens and hat, and she exited her room, heading down to the courtyard.

---

While Zelda walked in the hallways of the enormous castle, putting on her winter clothes, she couldn't help but think of Link. Realizing what he had attempted to do yesterday, she thought of giving him a good scolding when he turned the same corner as her.

"Hey Zel!" he greeted with a smile, then his face darkened. "Eleven days, eleven chances…"

"Shut up." She giggled playfully, looking at him. Something was different, though what…? Her eyes wandered to his hands. She immediately spotted the white cast around his right arm.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" she yelled at him. He simply smiled and laughed for a second.

"Making sure your dear father was gonna say something nice about me." He chuckled.

"Link, if you were found out, you would've gotten arrested, special permission or no!" she whispered through her teeth.

"Relax Zel. It's not for nothing that I asked Impa to teach me the art of the Sheikah!" he grinned. In a puff of smoke, he disappeared, then reappeared behind her. She gasped, flinching.

"Great. Now there are two people around me who can startle me like that…" she sighed. "So, what happened?" she asked.

"Eh. Merely sneaking around in the dining hall. I climbed one of the pillars to spy on you from up there, but your father's… 'nice'… remark…" he started, gritting his teeth at the word 'nice'. "Well, it sort of distracted me, and I lost my grip, falling on my arm. I broke it and made an open fracture, so I was at the infirmary yesterday for the rest of the day. They used a fairy, but I still have to wear this damn thing for three more days, just for precautions.

"So that was the thump and the crack we heard…" Zelda thought out loud.

"You okay now?" she asked him, worried.

"Yeah. So what're your plans for today?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Well, I was thinking of going outside since it's snowing. Wanna come?" she asked.

"Yeah, why not." He smiled, opening the door to the courtyard for her.

"You're not gonna change your clothes first?" she asked him.

"No. I ventured into the ice temple and frozen Zora's domain like this. Don't worry." He smiled as she giggled and stepped outside, followed by Link.

---

As soon as she stepped outside, she stopped and breathed some fresh air. An impact on the back of her head caught her attention. Whipping around, she received another impact on her chest. Looking up, she spotted Link with a snowball.

"LINK!" she screamed, amusedly outraged. She bent down, avoiding his next snowball and gathered one for herself. She then aimed, and threw it at Link.

Being a professional archer, her aim was perfect and landed right in Link's face.

Zelda covered her mouth to laugh as Link gasped and tried getting the snow out of his eyes.

"Hey!" he objected, gathering another snowball. Throwing it at her, she dodged, sticking her tongue out. She received another one in the stomach, cutting her breath off.

"HA!" he laughed, pointing at her. His distraction was rewarded with a snowball right "where the world ain't bright". Clutching it, he fell down.

Now it was Zelda's turn to laugh.

"Sorry! It wasn't on purpose! I slipped!" she laughed sincerely as he smirked and got up.

"Yeah, don't think I'll take it easy on you just because you're the Princess!" he grinned, sending an onslaught of snowballs at her.

"Oh crap." She simply whispered before the snowballs rained over her.

---

A few minutes later, the door opened. Zelda and Link both turned around to see who it was.

As the King stepped outside, Link dropped to his knees immediately, bowing his head until the ground. Zelda simply curtsied.

"You are dismissed." The King said in a gruff voice as Link got up and, still bowing his head, he turned around and left.

The King waited until Link was gone before he spoke to Zelda.

"It's a beautiful day, my love. Care to walk with me?" he asked.

"Of course, My Lord." She bowed, grabbing his extended arm delicately.

"May I ask what you were doing with that peasant boy again?" he asked her.

"Well father… See… I was kind of lonely, and I asked Link to come play with me outside. We were merely having fun with a snowball fight." She explained.

As soon as he heard the word "fight", the King tensed up.

"Did he harm you?" he hissed through his teeth. Zelda stiffened again. She was soaking wet and some impacts had left a few traces, but nothing serious, really.

"No! No, of course not, father!" she argued. The King eyed the little traces of snowball impacts on her cheeks and arms, and his eyes narrowed.

"No, since apparently, he hurt you." He said, motioning to the little bruises on her cheek.

"No! I… I hit myself, that's all! He would never hurt me!" she almost screamed, knowing what her father could do when he was angry at someone. Let's just say the 'someone' left without a head that day.

"Very well then. Tell me immediately if that worthless piece of trash harms you in any way. I will make sure he never does so again." he hissed menacingly.

"He would never do so, father, but if he does, which I'm very sure he won't, I will tell you immediately, but I'm sure it won't happen." She said, sighing. She wouldn't even bother convincing him that Link was a good man today.

"Ten days, ten chances…" the wind carried a whisper to her ear. She quickly turned around in surprise and say Link winking at her form behind a bush, his green tunic and hat contrasting with the pure white snow. In the blink of an eye though, he was gone.

"What is it, my love?" the King asked, worried.

"Nothing. I merely thought I had heard something." She said. "Well, My King, I apologize, but I feel the need to eat. Would you care to join me for breakfast, your Highness?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"Of course. Let us depart immediately." He smiled, heading for the inside. Although the rest of the day passed with no mentions of Link, Zelda could always hear his whispering voice in her head.

"Ten days, ten chances left…"

*************************

**Author Notes:**

**Not much to say... Just... Hope you find it interesting... I don't know if my calculations are right, but if they are, there are now 10 days until New Year, so ten chapters to write, 1 every day, right? Okay... I think i can do this XD So don't forget to review, and I am accepting ideas :D So send me a review to see your idea in the story ^^ SEEYA! *coughcough gottagomakemyChristmastree* XD BYYYYYE!**


	3. 3rd Day, 10 chances

_The third thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me, _

_Hangovers,_

_Putting up the lights,_

_And finding a Christmas tree._

_---_

Zelda woke up early that day, too worried to sleep any longer. She already had tried two of her chances, and her father had ignored her completely! And now, to add onto the stress of the dare Link and she held together, the upcoming Hero's Day celebration was putting even more pressure over her.

Indeed, the 25th of December was a special day, when it was said that the first Hero bearing the Triforce of Courage, the saviour of Hyrule, was born. It was celebrated six days before the New Year.

Zelda sighed and got up, heading towards her closet. Finding a nice purple dress, she smiled and quickly put it on, lacing the top strings that held the dress in place. Then, without waiting for Impa, she found her brush and quickly brushed the golden strands of her hair, loosely leaving them flow over her shoulder. She didn't feel like going outside today anyways.

Smiling and making sure she looked okay, she opened the door and stepped out.

Still smiling, she started walking through the empty hallways of the castle, heading for the kitchen in order to grab a bite. It was when she saw Link coming her way that her smile widened.

"Good morning Link!" she greeted him.

"Morning, Zelda!" he smiled as he stopped at her left and strode next to her, from the side of the windows.

"How'd you sleep?" she asked him.

"Well enough. My arm kept nagging at me, but somehow, I ignored it and got some sleep." He grinned. "What about you?" he added.

"Fine enough, though I'm worried, so I can't sleep any longer." She grinned. "Plus, I feel this tense atmosphere of dread floating around. It's making me giddy." She giggled.

"Right…" he whispered, his eyes dropping at that mention. There was a low whistle in the air. Zelda ignored it, but Link's sensitive ears twitched at the familiar noise.

"Watch out!" he simply yelled, putting his left arm, the unbroken one, in front of Zelda's face. Not even a second later, a dagger, seeming to fly out of nowhere planted itself in his arm. Zelda face paled as a red liquid ran down from Link's arm from where the dagger was inserted.

He whimpered in pain, having endured much worse, but before he could rip the dagger out, his eyes widened, and he jumped backwards over Zelda.

"STAY DOWN!" he yelled as they both fell down. He pushed him body over hers as an onslaught of daggers broke through the glass of the huge window on their left with a thundering sound and rained right where they were standing up a few seconds ago. Zelda stopped breathing as Link groaned in pain; guessing he had gotten hit again.

Then, the rain of daggers subsided. Link waited for a while, listening tensely around him, ears twitching at the slight noise. No more blades cutting through the air could be heard, though the distant running of people was audible.

Link sighed in relief as he rolled off of Zelda, lying on his back. Closing his eyes and gritting his teeth in pain, he gasped for breath.

"Link?"

"Hmm?" he answered, opening his eyes to see Zelda crouched over him with a concerned expression.

"What happened?" she asked worriedly.

"An attempt…" he started, suddenly grabbing her wrist and pulling her forward. One last dagger flew from outside the window and planted itself where her head had been moments ago. "On your life, your Majesty." He breathed, feeling the blood loss taking its toll on him.

"You know you can call me Zelda!" she argued.

"Yeah, but recently, there have been many attempts on your life. We stopped all of them, but this one, it seems. They're getting more dangerous. You shouldn't stay here. It's dangerous. You should go meet up with some people, it'll be safer that way." He finished, closing his eyes as his blood slowly, but steadily pooled around him.

As if on cue, a group consisting of two royal guards, a minister and three servants came running through the hallways. Spotting Zelda crouched on Link, and the obvious scene of struggle around them, they accelerated their paces and quickly made it to them.

"YOU MAJESTY!" the minister almost screamed at her.

"Calm down, minister Vaati. I'm alright!" she giggled, her gaze shifting at Link, who was now sinking blissfully into the depths of unconsciousness.

"But Link isn't." she sighed.

"Your Majesty! Has there been another attempt on you?" one of the guards asked.

"Yes. Thankfully, Link was there. As you can obviously see, he protected me. The attackers broke the window and used daggers as projectiles." She sighed.

"Your Highness, it isn't safe here anymore. We are instructed to escort you to the King. He wishes to have breakfast with you anyways." The second guard said.

"Very well. You…" she said, pointing at the three servants. "Please clean up this place, and be careful. If the attackers reappear, run away as fast as possible. Do not endanger yourselves for nothing." She instructed.

"Then, you," she said, pointing at the first guard. "Please carry Link to the infirmary. Make sure he's well tended to and that he will be okay before leaving.

"Minister Vaati and Master Kafei, please do escort me to the King." She finally finished. Everyone nodded and bowed, going to accomplish what was told. Zelda simply looked back at Link's limp form one last time before she was escorted away.

**XXX…XXX**

Sitting at the table, the King waited impatiently for Zelda to come and sit safely next to him. He almost jumped right out of his skin when the door creaked open and Zelda entered the room.

"Zelda, my dear! Are you okay?" he panicked.

Zelda giggled, trying to enlighten the mood.

"Yes father. Thankfully, Link…"

There it was. The perfect chance at winning the bet.

"Thankfully, Link was there, and he protected me from the daggers my enemies threw at me." She smiled proudly.

"Well good. If he hadn't then the blame would've been on him." He muttered angrily.

"But Father! He saved my life at the possible cost of his own! We should be grateful!" she argued.

"Well, that's just ho peasants have to act towards the Royal Family, nothing special. Now sit down and enjoy breakfast with me." He smiled as Zelda sighed in discouragement and sat down. Hell, this was harder than she thought it would be…

**XXX…XXX**

A while later, she had met up with Link. Thankfully, his wounds weren't deep. He only bandaged his left arm and his back, where he was hit.

"Hey Zel!" he greeted, running for her.

"Link! You're okay!" she screamed in relief as she ran for him and hugged him.

"Gee, I was almost killed by Ganondorf, but now you're worried because I was hit with a couple of daggers?" he asked sarcastically.

"No, it's just that if you weren't there, no one could take my attempts for me, see?" she grinned, pulling back.

"Yeah, well your little 'attempts' cost me both my arms now." he grinned, showing his arms. One was in a cast, the other one was bandaged.

"Shut up. As long as it doesn't give you a disadvantage in the bet, it's okay." She grinned.

"Oh, speaking of the bet, I got Impa to teach me a new spell! Want me to show it to you?" he asked her, smiling.

"Eh, why not." She replied, shrugging.

Link closed his eyes and grabbed her hand. That single instant, a great heat that wasn't a result from the magic spread through their touch, making them blush. Link said something in ancient Hylian, then drew back. The heat immediately disappeared.

"There. Connection seal." He grinned.

"What's that?" she asked, confused.

"Means that I put a specific seal on both of us, a seal that will remain until midnight of the New Year." He grinned, continuing. "It'll simply tell me the results of each and every try you make, so I can count them and take them out from your remaining ten tries. By the way, nine with the one from today, right now." he grinned.

"How do you keep knowing!?" she raised her hands, annoyed.

"I have two pairs of eyes, let's just say…" he grinned mysteriously.

"Riiiight…." She sceptically looked at him.

"Okay then. Until tomorrow!" he cheered, then disappeared in a puff of smoke, like Impa had taught him.

"Oh, and nine days, nine chances left!" he added.


	4. 4th Day, 9 chances

_**Author Notes:**_

_**Okay, sorry for the missing update yesterday, it's because my stupid internet wouldn't work for me :'( But now it does, so double chapters :D This one is longer compared to the rest XD So there's your prize ^^ ENJOY! :D PS: Don't forget reviews ^^ PLEASE? *pouting chibi face* THANK YOUUUU!**_

_********************_

_The fourth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me, _

_Sending Christmas cards,_

_Hangovers,_

_Putting up the lights,_

_And finding a Christmas tree._

_---_

The morning must've been the calmest moment of the day. Now flanked by Link everywhere she went, Zelda felt more than just a friendship's bond growing between them. She didn't know why, but every time she was near Link, her cheeks were flushed, her heart pumped harder and her legs felt shaky.

In the end, it could only come up to one conclusion.

She was in love with him.

Undeniably, unconditionally and irrevocably in love.

With the only person in the castle her father hated.

_"This couldn't get any better."_ She thought, groaning.

She had passed the night awake, thinking of the other options:

Triforce resonance, something to do with the magic seal he had placed on them, any type of discomfort being near him…

No, it was none.

And now, she was pretty sure he was the one she had waited for so long.

Engrossed in her thoughts, she didn't even notice when Link pushed her in front to make her avoid a flying arrow that seemed to come out of nowhere. After the threat was over, she turned to Link. Now, attempts had just become part of her everyday life.

"Hey Zel…"

Her thoughts broke when she heard the voice of the angel walking next to her. Looking up into his beautiful sparkling eyes, she nodded.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"You seem pensive. What's on your mind, these attempts on your life?" he asked worriedly.

"No no… They've become some sort of habit anyways." She said, and thought of something else. Trying not to make it sound in any way particular, she added. "And because I know you will always be there to protect me." She blushed. Despite her efforts, she felt like her voice was trembling and gentle at the same time, captivating and sweet.

Just the way she didn't want to make it sound like.

And unfortunately, Link seemed to notice her slightly suggestive tone and instinctively backed away. She giggled, trying to make it look like it was okay. Inside, she felt like kicking herself.

"Do I smell that bad, or something?" she asked.

"No, why?" he replied.

"Then why did you move away from me?" she asked, realizing too late that she was at it again. She gritted her teeth to avoid biting her tongue as Link blushed madly and stepped a little further away.

"That's not how I meant it!" she screamed at him very suddenly.

"Okay, okay! Relax!" he whispered.

"Okay, I think it's time for me to go choose what to wear tomorrow, at the Hero's Day ball." She sighed.

"Great. And I'll struggle in the battle of a lifetime to keep those pesky ministers from making me wear a tux." He grinned childishly.

"Ya right." She giggled, and ran away.

"DUCK!" Link yelled from afar. She simply moved down as an arrow went whizzing over her.

"Don't worry, I'm Sheik, remember!?" he yelled.

"That's why ninety percent of the time, I have to warn you, right?" he grinned back.

"Whatever. Seeya later!" she giggled, then ran away.

As soon as Link was alone in the desolate hallways, he sighed.

"Goddesses, I don't know what that tone meant." He whispered, feeling his face heating up. Taking a deep breath to cool himself down, he sighed, then turned around and left to fight against the ministers in a battle of wits and arguments on whether or not he would wear a tuxedo to the ball.

**XXX…XXX**

"What do you think of this one, Impa?" Zelda asked, showing her nursemaid a blue down with a lot of golden borders and designs.

"I think it looks good on you." She complimented for the fifth time.

Zelda sighed and put the dress on her bed, walking to Impa's side.

"Why are you so…well… not concentrated?" she asked her.

"Because… I can feel that you're not concentrated either. Is there something clouding your mind?" she grinned sceptically.

As soon as her last word left her mouth, Link's handsome figure flashed in Zelda's mind. She blushed madly, pushing it away since Impa could read minds very easily.

Impa raised a brow, but kept quiet.

"Have you found the lucky man of your dreams?" she giggled, noticing Zelda's cheeks flare up once more.

The biggest mistake of her life was committed right there. She simply thought of Link again.

On the spot, Impa fell backwards on the chair she was sitting on and started laughing, a very rare thing to see among Sheikahs.

"Ya right! No way! Really?" she asked, drying her tears off.

"What?" Zelda asked, getting red from head to toes.

"You love L…"

"SHUSH!" Zelda hissed, putting her hand against her mouth to prevent her from saying the last words out loud. She simply giggled, then sat up, pushing Zelda's hand away. Her expression soon darkened though.

"You know that your father doesn't approve of him, right?" she told her. Zelda's face fell.

"I gotta try… I can't hide it anymore. Every time he touches me, I feel sparks of energy from his contact. Every time he looks at me straight in the eye, I feel a great heat spreading all over me. Every time he talks, I feel like his voice is coming straight from the mouth of a god. Every time I set my eyes on him, I can't stop the pounding in my heart. I can't deny it. I love him. I love him with all my heart and soul." She sighed dreamily.

"Umm…That just sounds like you took it out of a romance novel." Impa flashed a sarcastic grin.

"My life IS a romance novel, it seems…" she sighed again. "And I also convinced daddy to play a major part in it." He smiled mysteriously.

"Okay, come on Miss Princess-fawning-over-a-commoner. Let's try out those dresses, okay? This time, with passion. I don't think you wanna go to the ball wearing two dresses at once." Impa grinned as Zelda rolled her eyes and went back to her dresses, intent on finding the one that would match well with Link.

**XXX…XXX**

Putting his practice sword away, Link wiped some sweat off of his forehead and walked out of the training grounds, heading for his room in one of the corners of the basement of the castle.

Walking out of the soldiers' quarters, he opened the door to the castle hallways and almost bumped into…

"YOUR MAJESTY!" he exclaimed, hastily bowing down to the King who suddenly appeared behind the door he was going to open. "I'm…Sorry for …. Bumping into you…" he unnecessarily apologized, thinking of something to say.

"Well good thing you didn't, boy." The King said in a threatening voice that made Link gulp down in fear.

"Let me get to my point." He said, motioning for him to get up. Link stood up and looked up at the King, who was very tall despite his roundness.

"I can see you have been spending a lot of time with my daughter these past few days." He started, looking menacingly in his eyes.

"Y…Yes, your Majesty?" he gulped down again.

"And you seem to hang around a bit too close to her at times." He continued.

His last phrase literally made Link go red as a Red Chuchu. He had to bow his head to pretend he was paying respect, but truly, he just wanted to hide his flushed face.

"N…No…Well…Just to protect her from…well…the people who are after her life…" he tried clearing himself. "Your Majesty." He added quickly, seeing the King's stern look.

"Well, don't try anything rash boy. I don't know why I agreed for my daughter to let you be her escort tomorrow, at the ball, but just try and look presentable." He rolled his eyes.

"W…What…? E…Escort?" he managed to get out with a lot of effort.

"Yes, escort. Somehow, she convinced me to let you be her escort for the night." He groaned, thinking that the boy must've been mentally challenged to not understand that.

"Y…Yes My Lord. I will do everything I can to keep your honour…" he struggled to say.

"Well you should try harder than what you usually act like, alright?" he said.

"Y…Yes, M…My Lord…" Link stammered uneasily.

"Good. I will see you at tomorrow's ball then. Do not disappoint me or you can say goodbye to your access in the castle." He groaned again.

"Y…Yes…M…My Lord…" he repeated again, bowing.

"B…By your leave then… S…Sire…" he finished. The King simply waved at him dismissingly, and that was all he needed to run off, away from Zelda's father.

Once he thought he was far enough, he sat down on a bench and grabbed his head in annoyance.

"Escort…? What have you gotten me into now, Zelda?" he moaned, rubbing his temples.

**XXX…XXX**

"Do you think he'll like this one?" she finally picked a pretty baby blue with a whitish tint coloured dress. It had short sleeves and similar-coloured gloves with it. The neckline was not very deep, stopping right at the beginning of her breasts. The bottom went all the way down to her feet, where crystal-like shimmering shoes were located. It had a deep blue string around the waist, used for tying the excess fabric behind.

"I'm sure anyone would love it." Impa commented.

"Great!" she giggled, then her tone became serious. "Now help me get it off." She said.

Impa groaned in annoyance, but complied. Besides, Zelda was the Princess, she was the nursemaid.

She had just started unlacing her waist-rounding string when there was a knock on her door. Fervently hoping it wouldn't be Link, but for some reason, hoping so too, she nervously called out.

"Come in."

The door slowly came open, showing the King at the entrance.

"Your Majesty." She bowed slightly, mimicked by Impa.

"Hello, my daughter, hello Mistress Impa." He greeted.

"What brings you here, your Majesty?" Zelda asked.

"I was only going to tell you that the boy you want me to allow as your escort tomorrow…" he started with a sigh.

"Yes?" she asked hopefully.

"Well, just to make you happy, he's allowed to. But make him look presentable, and if anything wrong happens, he will get kicked out of the castle, understood?" he said with a snarl.

"Yes, Father." She replied nervously, but happily.

"Very well then. Goodbye." He simply said before exiting.

"5…4…3…2…1…" Impa counted, then looked at Zelda.

"YES! OH MY GODDESSES! YES! YEAAAAAH! WOOOOO!" she screamed of joy, stepping up on her bed and jumping on it in an unladylike and childish manner.

"Zelda, calm down and tell me who your lucky escort is this year.

"You can't guess Impa?" she smiled.

"Enlighten me." She replied.

"LINK!" she squealed of joy.

**XXX…XXX**

Knowing he wasn't allowed to and could get severely punished for it, Link sneaked past the guards that patrolled the Royal quarters that lead to Zelda's room. Quietly and discreetly making it to her room, he lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Zelda's cheerful voice called form inside.

Link looked around to make sure no one was looking, then opened the door.

As soon as he stepped in, he was welcomed with an unstable silence.

"What?" he asked her innocently.

"Umm… Link… You do know that you can get punished for being here, right?" Zelda pointed out.

He shrugged and acted hurt.

"Does that mean I have to leave before you give me away? Okay then. Bye!" he said, turning around back to the door.

"NO! STAY!" she screamed, blushing. Impa stifled a chuckle, and Link turned around, burning from head to toes.

"Umm…Okay…" he awkwardly said, getting away from the door.

"So…Why are you here under the threat of being sent to the dungeons, my Hero?" she asked, regretting her last two words. She covered up for it by turning deep scarlet.

He loosened his collar to breathe a bit, then answered.

"I wanted to know who's the smart ass who signed me up for being your escort." He grinned sarcastically.

Zelda gasped in a fake over exaggerated gasp and pointed at him.

"Impa! Call the guards! He called me a smart ass, so he is to be sent to the dungeons immediately!" she playfully called.

Link chuckled, which seemed to enlighten the mood a bit.

"Oh, and by the way, your spell should have notified you that my father made a good point about you. I win." She smiled.

"No, he still thinks I'm a worthless street rat who has nothing to do in the castle. You don't win." He grinned evilly.

"Dammit!" she swore.

"It's not good for the Princess of Hyrule to swear, you know." He lectured sarcastically.

Zelda lifted her eyes up and met his giggling azure eyes. A sudden desire to kiss him awkwardly sprang up, but she contained it with difficulty.

"I..I think you should go before someone finds you here…" he said, blushing.

"Alright. But remember! Nine days, nine chances left!" he reminded her as he checked the hallway for anyone and crept out, disappearing from her view.

"Yeah, but at least we got somewhere." She grinned enthusiastically.

"Alright little Miss-hard-to-contain-my-emotions." Impa grinned as Zelda blushed madly.

"Shush!" she urged her nervously.

"It's okay Zelda. I won't tell anyone." She smiled, then got close. "Especially not Link." she grinned mischievously, making Zelda blush harder if that was possible.

"Right, right. Now please get out so I can change for bed, alright?" she asked as Impa laughed, then disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving her alone.

Going over to pick her nightgown, her mind only ran over a single phrase.

"_Eight days, eight chances left…"_

"Yeah, well at least we're one step ahead now." she grinned back.

**************

**Author Notes:**

**Ah, beautiful...Ze amour is in ze aiiiir!.... *kicks French side out of the screen* no offense to all the french people out there, don't worry, I speak french too, and I don't think I'll insult myself now XD**

**Alright ^^ :D Some well needed Zelink! ^^ And that's just the start :D I have some VERY devious plans for Link in the sixth chapter :) Just because I love him so much XD**

**And OMG I forgot tomorrow is Christmas EVE and not christmas itself :O I'll have to find an alibi to postpone the ball... :S Gotta be creative! Any ideas are welcome :)**

**Anyways, please review, it makes me very happy :D And hopefully, I will be able to post tomorrow, since we party on Christmas eve the entire day, then relax with the family on Christmas XD Hopefully, my parents won't drag me too early to our party tomorrow *sigh***

**Anyways, hope you liked it, please review ^^ And seeya tomorrow :D**


	5. 5th Day, 8 chances

**Author Notes:**

**Yeah... I just realized there was a typing error in the fourth and fifth chapters, thanks to Lady. Zayriah for telling me to revise XD I had written nine chances left, and it was eight, then I had written eight, and it was seven... Ok, I'm really confused with these numbers now... -_-; And... yeah... I had to edit the third, fourth and fifth chapter. THANK YOU LADY. ZAYRIAH! *gives a hug and cookies***

**And so, chapter 5, finally on time XD Have a great Christmas Eve, I'm gonna partey all night, and this where we kinda say "the plot thicken"... or the romance... XD I ruined it for you XD**

**Anyways, hope you'll like it ^^ Ciao ;)**

***************************

_The fifth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me, _

_FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!_

_Sending Christmas cards,_

_Hangovers,_

_Putting up the lights,_

_And finding a Christmas tree._

---

Zelda was quickly thrown out of blissful sleep when she heard a loud crash and shattering glass. Gazing around her room, fearing that something might have happened, she decided to get up and investigate. Just because she was curious, and also because she couldn't sleep without knowing.

As soon as she grabbed a lantern and decided to get out of her room, a couple of guards slammed into her room. Zelda jumped backwards in shock and fear and restrained a shriek when she saw who they were.

"Your Majesty!" they exclaimed.

"Yes?" she inquired politely, though having gotten the living daylights scared out of her.

"There has been a break in the castle. We are appointed as your guards for the night, just to be safe. It's okay, you can go back to sleep now." one of them said in a gentler tone than the other.

"Al…Alright…" she stammered, confused, as she set the lantern on the table again and silently slid in her sheets. "Good night…" she wished them. Hearing only a faint reply to her wish, she smiled, then slid into a blissful sleep, unaware of what was happening in the castle right now.

---

In the morning, she woke up with a yawn and stretched. She looked around and noticed that the guards from the night were gone already.

With another stretch, she got up and walked to her closet, vaguely wondering what yesterday night was all about. Her questions were soon answered when Impa suddenly appeared in her room.

"ZELDA!" she screamed, and Zelda whipped around to meet her worried eyes. For the first time since she was born, Zelda swore that was the first time she had shown fear of any sort.

"Yes?" she answered innocently.

"The break in the castle yesterday night! Link!... He needs you!" she practically screamed.

The last three words she pronounced made Zelda's heart stop. She literally forgot to breathe and her chest stopped heaving. Impa calmed down, then headed for her and snapped her fingers in front of her eyes. Awakening from her trance, she panted for breath, then looked up at her.

"What happened to him?" she asked with a trembling voice.

"You should see for yourself. He's in the castle infirmary right now." Impa told her with a sad voice.

"_From all the places he could've been! The infirmary? That's NOT good."_ Zelda thought worriedly as she quickly chose a dress, hastily put it on, and without bothering to lace the strings on it or to comb her tangles, curly hair, she ran out of her room towards the infirmary.

**XXX…XXX**

Red… All he could see was red… A searing pain ripped through his body, reminding him that he was wounded badly.

Trying to open his eyes, he realized that his vision was blurred and had a tint of red in it. Closing them again with a pained sigh, he moaned of pain once, then stood motionless. His breath slowed down and his crisped traits relaxed.

**XXX…XXX**

"LINK!" Zelda screamed as she literally burst through the door, flanked by Impa. Running towards a nurse she held her by her shoulders and shook her like a madman.

"WHERE'S LINK?" she screamed.

"Calm down your Majesty. He's in the room right there!" she pointed.

Impa grabbed Zelda and pushed her away from the astonished nurse.

"Sorry. She's under a lot of stress. Thank you." She told her, running after Zelda who had already run into the room.

---

"LINK!" Zelda screamed as she burst in through the door.

She immediately spotted the green clad swordsman lying in a bed, eyes closed, covered in white and red bandages. His tunic and pants were ripped and bloody, mostly covered in soaked bandages. He had a large white bandage going around him head, tainted in red at the right side. His golden hair was thrown into a frenzy, now that it was untied, and had newly made red highlights.

"Oh my Goddesses, Link…" she almost fainted, but regained her composure and headed for him.

"Call the doctor." She told Impa. She nodded, and disappeared, reappearing with a doctor.

"What the hell happened to him?" Zelda asked, trying to calm down.

"Well, I don't know all the details. I just know that very early in the morning today, he was brought to us completely wounded and dying. We had to act fast, but thankfully, we made it." The doctor sighed.

"Wait…" something clicked in her mind. Like two pieces of a puzzle forming together. "Was he brought here after the break in the castle?" she suddenly asked.

"Yeah. Why?" the doctor asked. Zelda paid no attention to him and turned to Impa, her face shining with a sad smile.

"Impa, don't you get it? He got wounded trying to find out what the break in was about so he could protect me…" she sighed.

"There's a proof." Impa muttered.

"Know what? I'd like to see which room was broken into please." Zelda decided.

"It's the ballroom. The one we were supposed to use for today's Hero Day's Eve ball." Impa sighed.

"No! Why?" Zelda burst out.

"We don't know. The people who broke in didn't steal anything, they merely trashed the place." Impa shrugged. "Now Link's the only one who can tell us what happened. He was there when the thugs attacked, and it was only when they left that the guards arrived." She explained.

"Okay. Thank you doctor. Please make sure he's okay. He's our only clue now." Zelda said, trying to hide her worry.

"Come on. We'll come visit him later on." Impa said as she walked towards the door.

"Alright." Zelda simply muttered sadly as she ripped her gaze from Link and walked out.

---

"Here it is." Impa simply said as she opened the door to the ballroom.

Zelda gasped at the scenery. The entire place was trashed like Impa had said. The decorations were thrown everywhere, and there was more than just one shattered window. Servants were running everywhere, trying to clean the mess up.

"I can't believe it…" Zelda whispered in horror.

"No one can. That's why we need to talk to Link very soon about this." Impa told her. As if timed on cue, a man appeared behind them.

"Your Majesty." He bowed. "The King would like you in the infirmary. He needs to interrogate the boy and would like you at his sides." He said, then bowed again and ran out.

Zelda sighed and turned around, leaving the desolate room behind to head for the infirmary once more.

---

As they entered, Zelda and Impa curtsied at the King who was sitting in a majestic chair a little father away from Link's bed. Walking towards him, she gave Link a worried glance, then looked at her father.

"Yes, my Lord?" she asked.

"My darling. You have been somewhat…close… to this boy…" the King said with a slight tint of disgust in his tone. Zelda raised a brow, but ignored it. "Do you know how we can wake him up? He needs to talk and clear things up." The King snorted.

"Well…" Zelda muttered, stepping close to Link. Almost unconsciously, she reached out to him and touched his hand. There was the great heat again, then Link moved slightly.

Zelda gasped in shock, then put her second hand on his bandaged one. He groaned of pain, then his eyelids slowly fluttered open.

**XXX…XXX**

"Zelda……?" he asked weakly

"How dare you use the Princess's name!" a voice sounded behind him. Link weakly turned his head to look at the angry King.

"Father, he is still weak and confused. It's alright, he didn't do it on purpose." Zelda lied to him. Though very weak, Link understood her lie and tried to play along.

"I'm terribly sorry your Highness. Please forgive me your Majesty." He muttered.

"Boy, tell us what happened last night." The King ordered.

"W…Well…" Link started, trying to push himself into a sitting position. With a slight cry of pain, he pushed his back against the pillow behind him and regained his breath, missing Zelda's extremely worried glance, then started.

"Yesterday night… I heard some noises… And I decided to find out what it was… So I headed for the source…of the noise… And it lead to the ballroom…" Link stopped for a second, pushing his head back in intense pain and weariness. Annoyed, the King urged him.

"Go on, continue." He growled.

Link waited for a few seconds more, then continued.

"When I sneaked in… I saw the people there… Around twenty-four of them… They were trashing the place… So I drew my sword and silently killed two of them… At the third… they discovered me… and attacked all together… It was okay at first. Then someone hit me… in the back of the head… my vision swayed… then, after a few moments, it all went black…" he finished, seemingly exhausted by his little explanation.

"Well, at least now we know that twenty-two of the twenty-four are left." Zelda tried finding a bright side.

"You should have called the guards, boy. They could've caught them." The King mumbled.

"I knew they wouldn't make it on time. By the time they would have come, they would've escaped. Besides, if I called anyone, they would've found me out immediately." He gritted his teeth to avoid groaning in pain.

"Then what happened to the corpses, boy?" the King growled.

"Must've taken them with them when they fled." He mumbled.

"Well, it's a little bit of info." The King growled. "Thank the Goddesses you had it, boy, or I would've thrown you out of my castle for sneaking at night." He mumbled in a lower voice.

"But Father! He saved us a lot of trouble!" she argued, trying to make him say something nice.

"Well, it's the least he could do to cover up for his nightly escapade. If not, I would've thrown him out. He is a worthless peasant after all." The King stepped up.

Link didn't catch that, closing his eyes, but Zelda heard it, and her heart stopped in fear. The King stepped up suddenly and dusted himself up.

"Very well then. I wish you a quick recovery. Goodbye." he simply walked out and away.

"Zel…" Link whispered.

"Yeah? I'm here Link. I'll always be." She told him. At that moment, both of their cheeks flared up, but Link persuaded himself it was the side effects of the pain killers they gave him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered again.

"For what? You saved us a lot of trouble. Who knows, if no one had stopped them, they would've set fire to the castle or something." She giggled.

"Alright." He mumbled.

"Do you want me to get you a fairy?" Impa asked.

"Don't mind if I do." He chuckled.

"Alright." Impa shrugged, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Unconsciously again, Zelda took Link's hands in her own. The abnormal, but very enjoyable heat spread through them again, making them blush.

"You know, I don't think he said anything nice about me today." Link chuckled despite his condition.

"The spell told you?" she asked.

"Yup." He grinned.

"Okay, I get it. Seven days, seven chances left." She grinned sarcastically.

Link was going to reply, but Impa returned with a fairy in a bottle.

"There. I ran all around the castle trying to find one. It's the last one, go figure." She grinned.

Heading for him, she opened the bottle and released the fairy over Link. The fairy twirled around him, then disappeared. Link suddenly found his strenght and pushed himself further up in a sitting position.

"Well… Get well soon… I will be waiting impatiently for your recovery…" Zelda said, getting up, letting his hand go. Their bodies went cold when they broke their touch. Link frowned, but didn't say anything.

"I'll be up by tomorrow. If not, then who'll be your escort?" he grinned.

"I got it." Zelda smiled, heading for the door.

"Well, I can't wait. Hope we can practice a few, escort-like manoeuvres tomorrow morning. Meet me in my room tomorrow morning. You know, just you and I." Zelda said, blushing madly after realizing what she had said. That was certainly NOT what she meant.

"What?" he asked her, astonished, blushing like a madman.

"Just get well soon so we can practice ways not to make a fool out of yourself. Okay? Bye!" and with that, Zelda rushed out the door, followed by a giggling Impa.

As soon as they were gone, Link slumped back down.

"_I can't deny it… It's too strong…"_ he thought.

"_But you have to. It's extremely dangerous this way."_ A voice in his mind answered.

"_But I can't do anything about it! What if she shares my feelings too?"_ Link questioned himself.

"_She obviously doesn't!"_ the annoying voice in his head answered.

"_Shut up, you. She does. That's why she acts all awkward around me!" _he tried convincing himself, without any success.

"_Yeah right. You're just a lowly peasant. She would never give any feelings for you. Forget it. She just thinks of you as a friend. You should be grateful she even gave you THAT much."_ The voice snickered.

"I said shut up… I have feelings too, you know." He growled, turning around in him blankets.

"_But how hard is it to listen to your feelings when you could be killed for it?"_

_****************_

**Author Notes:**

**BEST PHRASE EVER! : "But how hard is it to listen to your feelings when you could be killed for it?" I love this phrase ^^ It's so emotional! Not emo, emotional XD**

**And I think I finally got the hang of the number countdown. Let's all give a big hand to Lady. Zayriah! *cuts off hand and gives it* Err.. Maybe I should think more Christmassy than Halloweeny XD**

**And... yeah... the romance deepens ^^ Oh, by the way, he could get killed for liking Zelda too. What did you expect? Commoner having feelings for a princess? I don't think it has a match at the eyes of the King. Let's just see how it'll end out in the end ^^ So, enough about that, lemme wish you a great Christmas Eve, and... yeah... REVIEWS PLEASE! AS A CHRISTMAS GIFT FOR MEEEEE! And so, bubyyye! Stay tuned for the next chapter, tomorrow :) :D**


	6. 6th Day, 7 chances

**Author Notes:**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYOOOOOOOONE!!!!!!!! HOPE EVERYONE GETS WHAT THEY WANT! I did, I got a digital Bamboo Fun pen tablet ^^ :D Anyways, here's your super long chapter for Christmas, as promised, hope you like it, and don't forget reviews ^^ ENJOY!**

_******************************_

_The sixth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me, _

_Facing my in-laws,_

_FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!_

_Sending Christmas cards,_

_Hangovers,_

_Putting up the lights,_

_And finding a Christmas tree._

_---_

The next morning, Zelda woke up to a slight knock on her door.

"Come in." she groaned sleepily.

Slowly, the door opened to let show a blond head with green clothes sticking in.

"Morning Zel…"

He didn't finish his greeting as he was too busy blushing madly, as if on fire, at Zelda's asleep figure in her simple V-necked nightdress. She opened her eyes and they wandered to Link's flaring face, red with embarrassment, and something else… Could it be…?

"Umm… I'll come back later." Link broke her thoughts.

"No no. It's fine. Come in." she giggled to enlighten the mood, though trying super hard not to become a Red Chuchu herself.

Link cleared his throat, then entered, delicately closing the door after him.

"Ok. First you tell me I'm not allowed to come here, then you invite me here. Are you trying to get me arrested?" he asked with a chuckle.

"No, because I know you're a sneaky guy and can sneak up on people to watch and listen what they are doing, as well as escape." Zelda said, shrugging.

"Riiiight…" he grinned.

"Ok… Umm… Can you move away so I can dress myself?" she asked sheepishly.

"Yeah. Of course." Link blushed, stepping outside onto the balcony.

"Don't you even try and watch me while I'm dressing myself, okay?" she giggled, then realized what she had said.

"What?" he asked her incredulously.

"Forget it. Just turn around." She blushed, closing the curtains on the balcony.

"Goddess dammit, I'm such an idiot…" she mumbled, choosing a dress just right for her.

"By the way, Link." she called out while wearing her dress.

"Yeah?" his voice resonated from the balcony.

"What happened to your injuries? Feeling better now?" she asked him.

"Yes, definitely. Impa found another fairy wandering in Hyrule Field and gave it to me. I'm better now, though the doctors say I have to wear my bandages a little longer, just for precautions." He answered.

"And what about that cast?" she asked him.

"They took it off yesterday, right after you went away." He answered again.

"Okay, glad you're alright." She called out again.

"_Yeah, so you can follow me into some dark hole where we can sit down and talk." _She thought evilly, then slapped herself on purpose. _"Why am I thinking such things???"_ she groaned.

"You can come in!" she called, lacing the final string on her dress.

Soon after, Link came in through the door to the balcony and closed it behind him.

"So… What's an escort, anyways?" he asked her.

"Clearly, you have never been invited to a ball before…" she sighed.

"No duh. Sorry for not having any good relations with nobles, you know." He grinned sarcastically.

"Shut up. First thing's first. Walking straight." She said. "Now bend you arm on your hips but don't apply it." She told him. He did as directed.

"Good." She commented, slipping her arm in his arm. They both blushed, but kept going. "Then, put your back up straight, and take on step at a time, slowly, calmly, keeping your head high." She told him.

"Like this?" he asked, demonstrating what he had told him a little sloppily.

"Yes, just make sure you're walking at a straight angle, slowly, with a rhythmic pace." She smiled.

"This might just be harder than I thought…" he sighed.

"Well good. Start learning." She giggled.

---

"And there we go! That's for the stairs. Just make sure you don't trip." She giggled, seeing as Link was having trouble walking down the stairs the way she had told him.

"Thanks for the obvious advice." He chuckled.

"Good. And, last lesson, when we get down, I have to curtsy to you. You just bow and take my hand, and just lightly kiss it." She told him, sensing her emotions flaring up.

"Umm…" he blushed madly.

"We… We don't need to practice that now. Care to walk me back to my room?" she asked nervously, slapping herself in the inside. _"Why did I say no? Clearly, I wanted for him to do it!" _she gritted her teeth in annoyance as Link nodded and started walking up the stairs they were practicing on, towards Zelda's room.

---

"Okay, there. I'll come get you when it's time to go to the ballroom." Zelda said as she opened her door.

"Okay, cool. Seeya!" Link waved goodbye, and with a glance around to make sure no one but Zelda were looking, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Stepping inside her room, she sighed and dropped on her bed.

"I'm such an idiot! Why? Why do I have to fawn over him? I'm just gonna hurt me even more when Father decides to marry me!" she sobbed.

With a puff of smoke, Impa appeared next to her and sat down beside her.

"It's okay. I'm sure he shares those feelings too. You should've seen his face when you mentioned the curtsy kiss." She giggled, trying to make her feel better.

"Well that's even worse! It will hurt us both!" she sobbed harder.

"It's okay Zelda. It's alright." She whispered and enlaced her in a motherly embrace.

**XXX…XXX**

Quickly entering his modest room, Link jumped on the simple wooden framed bed he had and sighed.

"I can't do it. I just can't. It'll be such a disgrace to her, and her father. He'll probably hate me more than now, if that's possible." He chuckled darkly.

"Why Zelda? Why did you have to choose me? It's getting harder to resist to you…" he sighed sadly. Closing his eyes, he slowly drifted into sleep, thinking of her as his mind was engulfed into darkness.

---

"LINK! LINK!!" Impa's voice resonated in his mind. Slowly, he got up and yawned, looking around the dark room, dimly lit by a single lantern on a table nearby.

"Yeah?" he asked to no one in particular, knowing that Impa would show up soon. As he predicted, Impa soon move away from a dark corner and got near him.

"It's almost time for the ball. Get dressed, Zelda's gonna come get you after she gets dressed as well." She told him.

"Kay. I'll be right there." he mumbled sleepily, moving himself off of his bed under Impa's amused gaze.

"Seeya. Try to put your shirt on right, okay?" she giggled, disappearing.

"Right, right, very funny." He grinned.

Heading for the chair that came with the wooden table, he saw that his clothes were still there. His spare deep green tunic, pants, undershirt and boots, along with his belt and hat.

"Perfect." He grinned, rethinking about the argument he had won with the ministers.

---

There was a knock on the door. Link raised a brow, but thought it was Impa.

"Come in!" he called, taking off his dirty undershirt to put on the other one.

"Link?"

At the sound of her crystalline voice, Link turned around and looked at the angel that had made an appearance inside his little room.

Zelda's beauty shone from around her, seeming to illuminate the dimly lit room. Her baby blue shimmering dress harmonized very well with her golden hair. Accompanying it were a pair of elbow-length gloves, a blue necklace and a shimmering silver tiara.

At the sight of the angel with no wings, Link's mouth dropped open, and his hands let go of his undershirt.

"Umm… Link…?" Zelda woke him up from his trance.

"Y...Yeah?" he asked.

"Your shirt." She giggled, blushing.

"What about my shirt?" he asked her, confused, but blushing madly because of her eternal beauty.

"You're not wearing it." She laughed, becoming a red Chuchu that contrasted with her delicate blue outfit.

Link looked down slowly, and realized she was right. There he was, standing like an idiot in front of the Princess of Hyrule, wearing nothing but his pants, showing his muscular toned chest.

"Oh my Goddesses!" he exclaimed, ducking under his bed.

"I'm sorry Zelda!" he apologized, clumsily grabbing his undershirt and putting it on.

"_He shouldn't be… When I win this bet, I know the first thing I'll want from him…"_ she purred in her mind, giving herself a disgusted look.

"_WHY AM I THINKING OF THESE THINGS?"_ she kicked herself harshly.

"Don't worry." She said in a very low tone, blushing madly. To her utter disappointment, next time Link got up, he was wearing his undershirt and tight pants.

"_Dammit, I'm such a weirdo!"_ she cursed herself for thinking of it again. She simply waited until Link was dressed.

After clipping his belt over his forest green tunic, he grabbed a brush and quickly ran it through his hair. Then, grabbing a dark green ribbon from his table, he tied his hair behind his neck in a low ponytail, then grabbed his cap and set it comfortably over his head.

"Ready to go!" he announced, walking for her.

"Great!" she nodded, making a strand of hair fall over her face.

"Umm…" Link hesitated and blushed slightly, extending his hand. His fingers caught the long blond strand that was bothering him and he pushed it behind her ear, quickly retracting it as if she was gonna bite him.

"Wha…?" she asked, taken aback.

"Well, umm… It... Was in your face… I don't think your father would've liked that." He tried finding an alibi for his rash action.

"Riiiight…" she blushed and turned around.

"Coming?" she asked as he chuckled as gave her his arm just the way she had showed him.

"Will we be departing now, My Lady?" he chuckled.

"Of course. Let us depart." She giggled back as she slid her hand in his arm and they both walked towards the ballroom that had been redesigned during the day.

---

"Announcing our beautiful Princess Zelda!"

"Come on Link! You can do it." Zelda encouraged him as he gulped down in worry and nodded, slowly and carefully stepping down the stairs while holding his head high and holding Zelda's arm lightly. Really, he was dreading the curtsy. Would he be able to do it? Or would he mess up?

As they got to the bottom, the people clapped. Zelda bowed slightly, then turned to Link.

"Your turn, Link." she whispered inconspicuously to him.

"Right." He replied, taking a step away. Putting an arm behind his back, he grabbed her hand lightly and simply brushed the top of her hand with his lips, afraid he would mess up too much to give a real kiss.

They both blushed, feeling dizzy. Zelda felt like she was going to faint and Link felt like his legs wouldn't hold him up any longer. Thankfully, none of that happened as Zelda giggled nervously, but sweetly, curtsying, then continuing walking towards her father alone. Link stood back with flaring cheeks and watched her as she walked up to the King and bowed, then stood around and faced the crowd.

"My good people." Her clear, crystalline voice rang in the air. "We are gathered here today to commemorate the birth of our saviour, the first Hero of Hyrule. Please, do enjoy your time here, and I wish that everyone will have a great enjoyment. Thank you." She bowed at the end of her little speech. The crowd clapped as she stepped off the platform and headed off towards Link.

The orchestra started playing as a few couples already accessed the dance floor and started dancing. When she finally made it to Link, she grabbed his arm and giggled.

"Link, as my escort, you must honour me with the first dance." She told him. His cheeks flared up even more.

"What? You never mentioned dancing!" he hissed nervously.

She giggled, then replied. "Because I knew you would decline. Now come on." She said, taking his hand.

"Wait! But I can't dance!" he argued.

"I'll teach you. Come on. You supposedly have the Triforce of Courage, coward boy!" she giggled. Link finally gave up with a sigh and followed her to the dance floor.

"Okay. First, put your hand out like this." She said, pulling his hand in front and putting her own hand in it. The heat returned, making Link blush, but Zelda was so engrossed into her teaching that she didn't notice.

As Zelda explained and made movements, pulling and pushing his arms and making motions to show him how to dance, Link's environment seemed to disappear the closer and closer she got. In the end, her voice disappeared too as he fixed his eyes on her beauty and grace. He was broken out of his thoughts when she called him.

"Did you get that?" she asked him with a smile.

Suddenly, they both woke up from their trances, and noticed how close they were standing. Zelda's and Link's bodies were almost stuck to each other. His hand went around her hips and she trailed her own arm along his'. The two others were stuck rigorously in front. Their chests would connect if Zelda took a step forward again.

"Umm… Yeah…" he said, this time feeling the blood rush to his face. Zelda looked the same.

"Okay then. Let's try it out." She said, breaking their awkward silence.

"Right." He grinned sheepishly as she dragged him into a slow waltz on the dance floor.

**XXX…XXX**

The King simply watched in slight disgust and what…? Pride? As Zelda danced with Link. He really didn't like the closeness between his daughter and the peasant boy, but he convinced himself it was just the dance. Though something wasn't right. He simply kept watching them intently as Link bowed to Zelda, and back when the dance ended. Soon, a noble man by her age came and snatched her away from Link. Finding the right moment, Link sneaked away from the ballroom.

**XXX…XXX**

As soon as he was out, he ran towards the balcony and stepped out into the cool night air, breathing in. The hard blush on his face soon disappeared as he felt the wind whipping his cap and his fringe around.

"Enjoying your evening?"

At the sound of the voice, Link jumped and turned around. Impa was there, giggling at his reaction.

"No." he grinned.

"What? Don't like it that Zelda invited you to a noble's gathering?" she asked sarcastically.

"You know very well that I'd rather be locked up in my room right now than be out there with those nobles." He grinned.

"Come on Link. What happened to your bet? Zelda needs this opportunity to prove her father wrong. You could help, you know." She sighed.

"I wouldn't jeopardize her chances at winning, but I wouldn't help her win anyways. Who said I'd like to become her servant anyways?" he chuckled.

"_I know the first thing she would want from you…"_ Impa thought with a giggle, then turned away.

"Come on, Link. I can feel she's looking for you. Go meet her, alright?" she giggled then disappeared.

**XXX…XXX**

Zelda walked around the ballroom, steering away from the young nobles who wanted to dance with her. Finally spotting Link who was coming back from outside, she quickened her pace. Seeing as she was gonna tell him something, Link also quickened his pace, and they soon met.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Went outside to get a breath of fresh air." He answered.

"Great! And all because of you, I had to dance with three nobles who tried wooing me. Do me a favour and don't go. I just wanna dance with you tonight." She sighed, not noticing Link's blush again. It was only a few seconds later that she realized what she had said and took her turn blushing.

"Ahem…" Link cleared his throat in the awkward moment.

"Umm... Shall we dance?" she asked him.

"Eh, why not?" he smiled, taking her hand. With a small bow, they threw themselves into he crowd, intent on having fun this evening.

---

"Thank you for coming! Goodbye!" Zelda waved off the last visitor, then shut the door and turned back. Link was there, as usual, waiting to escort her back to her room. She was about to invite him to leave, but the King came in and interrupted them.

"Your Highness." Link quickly bowed. Zelda curtsied.

"Zelda, my love. Did you enjoy this beautiful evening?" the King asked her.

"Yes, My Lord! I enjoyed it very much! Thank you for organizing it." She smiled.

"You are most welcome my dear. And how about your dear escort, my love? Did everything go alright?" he asked, ignoring Link who raised a brow under his bowed head.

"Oh, yes, Father. He was the best escort I could find! Thank you for allowing him to come tonight." She smiled.

"Then I guess that means you want him to be your escort at the New Year's ball as well?" he sighed in defeat.

"Yes! I would love that, father!" she exclaimed.

"Very well then. Unless he does anything suspicious in the following days, he is to be your escort once more at the New Year's celebration ball." The King sighed again.

"Thank you Father! Thank you so much!" Zelda could barely retain her excitement.

"But remember Zelda. He is a commoner after all! If he even dares to lay a FINGER on you, you tell me, alright?" the King told her, completely ignoring Link who was still bowed behind him, mimicking his talking impolitely.

"Yes, but I am sure he will do no such thing, right Link?" she asked. Link broke his impolite mimic, and answered.

"Of course not, your Highness."

"There!" she exclaimed proudly.

"But if he breaks his vow, tell me. I will take every measure necessary to protect you." The King said, turning to Link. "I wish to talk to my daughter alone. You are dismissed." He waved, then turned back to Zelda, giving his back to Link.

"Of course, your Majesty." Link replied, and got up. Making sure the King wasn't facing him, he raised his hands and silently showed Zelda six of his fingers with an evil grin.

Zelda paled. One more day had passed.

Link suddenly took his hands down, and with one last victorious glance at her, he turned around and left.

The King started talking to her, but she didn't pay attention. Link's symbol was definitely discouraging. It obviously meant a very repetitive phrase.

"_Six days, six chances left…"_

_*************************_

**Author Notes:**

**Ugh! So close! Too bad *spoilers be careful* Link's reputation is gonna get seriously ruined next chapter XD *end of spoilers***

**And... yeah... So happy, got my pen tablet for Christmas, but I have no idea how to use it. If anyone can give me tips, it would be much appreciated XD**

**So, don't forget to review, and tell me what I did right, and wrong, and what you would like to see considering I haven't written the rest yet ^^**

**So... MERRY CHRISTMAS! AND DON'T FORGET REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. 7th Day, 6 chances

**Author Notes:**

**Well, sorry for the little delay, I had fun typing this, but I hadn't typed it yesterday, so it took some time to write ^^ Anyways, hope you like it, sorry for the little vocabulary at the end, it's nothing much, but still. You'll see why I used it ^^. ENJOY!:**

***************************

_The seventh thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me, _

_Charities,_

_Facing my in-laws,_

_FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!_

_Sending Christmas cards,_

_Hangovers,_

_Putting up the lights,_

_And finding a Christmas tree._

_---_

The next day, Zelda didn't see Link for a while. She wandered aimlessly around the castle, trying to find something to do. It was only when her 'Sheik' senses tingled that she ducked, avoiding an arrow whizzing past her head that she heard Link calling her name.

"ZELDA!"

"_Jee, these futile attempts on my frickin life are becoming annoying…"_ she thought annoyingly as she turned around to the source of the noise.

"Link!" she called back, seeing the green clad swordsman running for her from the other end of the hallway.

As soon as he got close, he smiled the beautiful smile that made Zelda blush every time.

"Good afternoon Zel!" he greeted. Snapping out of her trance-like state, Zelda realized they were already in the afternoon. Time had flied past so fast!

"To you too, Link." she smiled.

"Wanna go out today?" he asked, clamping his hands over his mouth as he said it.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"I didn't mean it like that! I asked if you wanted to get out of the castle for a while! You know, ride around Hyrule Field, visit Kakariko, take a picnic at Lake Hylia…" he asked, blushing.

"Picnic? All alone?" she asked, feeling her heart jumping in her chest.

"Well… Maybe just a break, not necessarily a picnic." He blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Okay!" she agreed instantly.

"Cool! So… uh… Meet you in the stables in…say… fifteen minutes?" he asked.

"Sure!" she smiled, making him turn red.

"Cool. Seeya!" he mumbled, then turned around and ran off.

"_I am so glad these annoying attempts on my frickin life are keeping him close to me."_ She sighed inwardly as she turned around and left on the opposite direction, towards the kitchen, to grab some stuff for their picnic.

---

When Zelda got to the stables, holding a picnic basket, she immediately spotted Link, brushing his trusty horse, Epona.

"Hey Link. I got some stuff for our picnic!" she said joyfully.

"Great! And I can see you decided to exchange your dress for pants…" Link chuckled, motioning at her pants.

"Yes, well, I don't like dresses anyways." She replied.

"Your father's not gonna be happy, you know." Link pointed out.

"Who cares? Let's go." She giggled, pulling her brown mare, Chestnut, out of a stall and starting to saddle her up.

"Need a brush? I finished brushing Epona if you'd like." Link told her.

"Sure, why not." She replied, extending her hand. Link, not seeing her, handed out the brush from behind, setting his hand right into Zelda's open hand.

The two young adults quickly turned around, faces flushed, looking at each other. They both retreated their hands at the same time.

"Uh… I'll leave it here for you." Link mumbled, setting the brush down on the floor.

"Okay… Thanks…" she replied, bending down and grabbing it.

"_Dammit, what is wrong with me?"_ they both thought at the same time.

"Done?" Link asked, pulling himself up on Epona's saddle.

"Yeah, can you just help me get up?" Zelda asked, embarrassed.

Link chuckled, then jumped back down from his saddle, heading for her.

"Grab onto the horn of the saddle with one hand, and put the same foot in the spur." He told her. She quickly did as instructed.

"Now use my hand as a footstep and grab onto anything that can help you get your balance as you swing your leg over the saddle." He explained.

"Alright." She said, putting her foot in the crossed hands that Link was holding below her.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yup. One, two, three, GO!" she said, jumping up when she said 'go'. Moving up, held by Link's hands, she looked for something to grab on and only found…

…Link's shoulder…

Quickly putting her hand on his shoulder for support, she felt the familiar heat coming back to her as she swung her leg over the saddle and put both her legs in the spurs, taking her hands and feet off of Link. The heat disappeared, to both teens' dismay.

"Well, let's go. We'd better get going if we want to be back by nightfall." He said, blushing.

"Right." Zelda simply replied.

Link quickly swung himself over his saddle and grabbed Epona's reins.

"Follow me, alright?" he flashed a handsome grin that almost made her faint.

"A…Alright…" she agreed.

Link turned back, and spurred Epona. Epona reared up, then started in a moderate trot. Zelda sighed, then followed.

---

When they got out of Castle Town, the first thing Zelda did was gasp at the beautiful scenery around her, only doubled when Link turned around and gave her another grin that shone in the sunlight.

"_Goddesses, if I faint now, please, let him be the one to carry me back to the infirmary…"_ she wished silently, closing her eyes to keep herself from doing anything rash.

Her reverie was broken when his angel's voice rang in her ears.

"Now where to?" he asked.

"Let's ride around, then we'll head to Lake Hylia." She suggested.

"Good idea." He agreed, spurring Epona forward. Zelda sighed dreamily, then spurred Chestnut, though not as fast as Epona, but still capable of keeping up.

---

"LINK! LINK SLOW DOWN!" Zelda yelled playfully.

"Never!" he called back, turning around on his saddle to look at her while in mid-jump over a random log on the ground.

"I'll catch you!" she laughed.

"Ya right! No one can outrun my beautiful horse!" he chuckled.

"We'll see about that!" Zelda screamed playfully.

At that moment, she smiled sweetly, exposing her pure white teeth and her beautiful azure eyes glistened in the sunshine that was slowly coming down now.

Link lost his focus, looking at Zelda's radiating beauty. At that moment, Epona took another jump, and he lost his balance, letting go of her reins and falling backwards.

Hitting the ground, he groaned of pain, then looked up. Zelda stopped next to him and gracefully jumped down, touching him on the shoulder, giving them both a spark.

"Got you!" she smiled.

"Yeah yeah." He groaned, pulling himself up and dusting himself off.

"_It's getting more dangerous to ride with her…"_ he thought, instantly slapping himself for the thought.

"_I can't think of such things… She's a princess… I'm just a lowly commoner…" _he sighed inwardly, eyes becoming deep blue.

Noticing his inward struggle, Zelda raised a brow and shook his shoulders a little, creating another spark.

"Link? You okay?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah. I think it's time to let go of the riding, alright?" he chuckled, bringing back a shining glow to his now-azure eyes.

"I guess." She agreed.

"Come on. Lake Hylia is just five minutes away." He smiled, walking towards the majestic lake.

---

Sitting down on an isolated island, Zelda spread the picnic sheet on the grass and sat down on it.

"Sit down, Link." she said, looking up at Link, who was gazing towards the castle.

"Hum…?" he asked, turning around to meet her giggling blue eyes.

"I said sit down." She repeated.

"Alright." He agreed, sitting down on the blanket, facing her.

"I like the sunset. It's a nice colour, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure is…" he replied almost mechanically, eyes fixed over her face.

"Uh…. Link?" she snapped her fingers in front of his eyes, pulling him from his reverie.

"Yeah?" he asked, backing up.

"Wanna eat something?" she asked, opening the small picnic basket. Inside, Link spotted two sandwiches and two bottles of drinks.

"Sure, why not." He shrugged, grabbing a sandwich and a bottle. Uncapping the bottle, he took a sip.

"Well, enjoy your snack." She giggled, grabbing her food as well.

"Thanks." He replied, gazing emptily at her.

After a moment of silence where only the sound of the waves was audible, Zelda laughed very suddenly.

"You know, if my father saw us right now, he'd kill you." She chuckled, unwillingly reminding Link what his position was.

"As if he didn't want to anyways." He chuckled.

"Shut up." She slapped him gently on the left arm.

Link chuckled, taking a bite from his sandwich. Trying to ignore the feelings that were coming up and daring him to say what he wanted to say all along to Zelda, he passed the rest of the soothing picnic in silence.

---

"Zel, I think it's pretty much time to go home before your father sends out search parties." Link chuckled as they watched the sun setting over the horizon.

"Yeah, good idea." She agreed, getting up. Putting all of her things into he basket, she waited until Link was ready to go and they both set off towards their horses, then, to the castle.

---

Dismounting when they got to the stables, Link and Zelda left their horses to the stable boys and walked outside into the courtyard.

"Want to stay for a walk? I don't think I want to go in just yet." Zelda suddenly said.

"What? Really?" Link asked, thankful that the advancing night covered his apparent blush.

"Yeah, why not?" she smiled.

"Alright. Though I don't know if your father will approve." He said reluctantly.

"Forget my father, I can do what I want." She shrugged, walking away.

"Okay." He agreed, running after her.

---

"I love the moonlight. It's so nice, and calm." Zelda commented.

"Yep." Link simply replied, senses alert. A few minutes ago, he had sensed some activity around them, but then it stopped. The things that were following them seemed to keep up with them very quietly. Thinking it was a squirrel, he had left it alone. But now, little sounds now audible by a normal human's ear were getting heard all around them.

Only when something pierced the air, Link finally understood what was going on.

"DUCK!" he screamed, pushing Zelda on the ground. A dagger flew past where she was standing.

Almost immediately, around six people jumped out of the surroundings bushes and attacked Link. Two more appeared behind him and jumped on his back, pinning him to the ground. Link recognized a few from the night where the ballroom was trashed.

Zelda shrieked, avoiding another dagger. With a single phrase in ancient Hylian, she turned into Sheik, wielding a bunch of throwing knives. Yet, she didn't have time to use them as something, apparently magic, disintegrated the daggers right in her hand.

"Princess…"

Zelda quickly turned back into herself as she looked behind her. A tall man was approaching her quickly.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" she asked, trying to look brave.

"I cannot tell you who I am, Princess, but I can tell you what I want." The man told her, taking out a dagger.

Zelda gasped, but didn't have time to think straight as the man, with the flick of his wrist, threw the dagger at her.

"I want your life." The man chuckled darkly as Zelda slightly moved away right in time to get the dagger

in her shoulder instead of anywhere fatal like her throat, or head, or chest. Screaming in pain, she closed her eyes as her blood ran down her shoulder.

"No!" Link protested as loud as possible with eight men on his back. Just the thought of seeing Zelda wounded was devastating him, but now that it was real, the adrenaline pumped harder in his veins.

Despite his wounded body because of his struggle against the eight men, his Triforce glowed brightly and pushed all of his assailants away.

"The boy has a Triforce!" he heard around him, but paid no attention. Instead, he limped to Zelda's side, already hearing hurried footsteps heading for them. The assailants shouted a retreat, then disappeared in the shadows. Only the tall man remained for a second.

"I will be back, Princess." He gritted his teeth, then he too disappeared.

"Zel…" Link coughed up some blood, putting a hand on the dagger in her shoulder. "I'm gonna have to pull it out." He said in his hoarse voice.

Zelda nodded, in too much pain to talk. Link simply slid the dagger out expertly, and stuck it in the ground.

"I'm sorry Zelda. It's all my fault." He whispered, tears of regret and pain running down his cheeks.

"No…" she whispered, shedding endless tears of pain and sorrow when she saw how bad Link was hurt.

Link would have replied, but the sudden arrival of the King, accompanied by a couple of guards stopped him short. Looking back, he saw the King's horrified gaze spreading across the battleground, shifting from Zelda's shoulder, to her bloodstained dress, to Link, to the dagger in his hand.

When he realized the conclusion the King was making, he only had time to think of one phrase before he blacked out.

"_No Effing Way…"_

_**********************_

**Author Notes:**

**Yeah, sorry for the little word there, I know it's not much, but it's still out of the cursing words I usually use XD. If you understood the King's consclusion, you will also understand why he said that ^^. Just think where the King was looking, and in what order.**

**Anyways, now, we get into the action ^^ I was longing that. Even if I try, I can't write a purely fluffy fic XD There always has to be at least a LITTLE action ^^**

**Anyways, hope everyone had a great Christmas, and I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, because I currently reached a HUGE milestone for me: More than 10 reviews on a single story XDDD I'm a loser, but okay, fine, I've never gotten more than 10 reviews! O.O I should celebrate!**

**So please please pleeeeaaaase! Make me happy and review ^^ So, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter ^^ Seeya tomorrow for another one :D BYYYYYE!**


	8. 8th Day, 5 chances

**Author Notes:**

**Well, the next chapter is here... And... Yeah.. More things to say at the end... So seeya there XD ENJOY!:**

****************************

_The eighth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me, _

_Gotta buy 'em presents,_

_Charities,_

_Facing my in-laws,_

_FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!_

_Sending Christmas cards,_

_Hangovers,_

_Putting up the lights,_

_And finding a Christmas tree._

_---_

Leaning against the damp walls of his cell, Link sat down and sighed, rubbing his temples, recalling what had happened yesterday.

The attack… Then Zelda got wounded… Then he scared the assailants away… Something about using the Triforce… Then he removed the bloody dagger… Then the King came and got the wrong idea…

"I don't get what is wrong with that old man…" he sighed, hearing footsteps heading for his cell. Wondering who it could be, he put up his head and searched the darkness around for the person.

"Link?"

Ah… that sweet voice… He would recognize it anywhere. All his joy came back to him and his eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Zelda?" he asked in return.

"It's me…" she answered in the dark.

"By the way, it was not humanly possible to convince your father of anything regarding me being a nice guy yesterday night, so I automatically took out a chance from you. Fair enough?" he asked with a grin.

Zelda sighed. Her days were running out. But that wasn't all that could run out right now.

"Yes, fair enough. Now listen closely. My father wants to execute you without a trial for attempting to murder a member of the royal family. I convinced him to at least give you a proper trial. He agreed." She started.

"I always knew you were good at convincing, so why aren't you winning that bet right now, hunh?" Link asked with a wry grin.

"Shut up and listen." Her voice was deadly serious. "I'm not in the mood for jokes. Link, your LIFE is in danger." She hissed.

"Okay, fine." Link rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall, legs extended in front, hands behind his head.

"Good. Now, I have decided to be your defendant." She smiled in the darkness.

"No way! Really? So there's no way I'll lose my head now." he grinned.

"Yes, that would've been true if your persecutor wasn't Dylan, the new King of the Gerudo tribe after you killed Ganondorf, that has just joined our alliance." She gritted her teeth in anger.

"Why him?" Link asked her.

"I don't know. As soon as my father brought up the suggestion of a trial, he immediately took his position. "she sighed. "I'm telling you, that man is hiding something…" she told him.

"We'll find out, don't worry." He comforted her. Zelda smiled sadly.

"Link, I appreciate your effort to comfort me, but you're the one in trouble. Now tell me. Have you been fed? Did they bandage your wounds? Are you okay? Did they unnecessarily hurt you? Do you feel okay in that straw bed? Did you get any pain at night? Did they…"

"Zel, relax! I'm fine! What's with this sudden surge of concern?" he chuckled.

"Nothing... It's just that… You're my friend, that's all… I care…" she replied, sighing.

_My friend, that's all…_

"_I'm only a friend to you…? And here I thought I was just a teensy bit more than just a friend…"_ Link sighed.

"Okay. You'd better get going before the guards catch you here…" Link told her, trying to get her away.

"Alright. I'll see you in the court room." She said. "Bye." She waved. Link weakly waved back.

As soon as the dungeon doors slammed shut, Link buried his head in his arms and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"I thought I was just a bit more than a friend, Zel… Even best friend would've done the thing… But am I really JUST a friend to you…?" he whispered to himself.

For the first time in his life, a single tear of emotional pain appeared in his left eye, rolling down his cheek and dripped on the damp ground, creating a small ripple over the puddle in which it landed.

---

It was around noon when guards came down and ushered Link up from his cell to the court room. Link couldn't help but chuckle when he noticed that ten guards were appointed to escort him to the room. Did he really look THAT menacing?

As soon as he entered the illuminated room, he closed his eyes, trying to get them to adjust to the sudden burst of light that contrasted with the deep darkness of the dungeons.

"Come and sit down next to your defendant, Link." someone said with a tone of disgust when he pronounced his name. Link opened his eyes and saw that the King was the judge. In front of a table at the bottom, Zelda was waiting for him, smiling.

Link slowly made his way to the table and sat next to Zelda.

"Hey." he greeted.

"Hey." she greeted back.

"Let the trial start!" the King's booming voice echoed around the room. He slammed a little hammer on his desk, shutting the entire room up.

"Now. Starting with the victim. My dear daughter, tell us your version of what happened the other night." The King told her.

"Well Father, Link and I had just returned from Lake Hylia. I suggested taking a moonlight walk, and he agreed. So together, we strode through the courtyard, all alone, until Link heard some rustling of leaves in the nearby bushes. His senses alert, he warned me and pushed me away as a dagger came flying over my head. As soon as he did so, eight men assailed him and he fell to the ground, defenceless." Zelda started, hearing Link growl low at her mention of him being defenceless.

Zelda smiled, then continued.

"As soon as he was neutralized, a tall man cloaked in black appeared next to me and pushed me to the ground. Then, taking out a dagger, he threw it at me, only saying that he wanted my life. I avoided it, but got it in my shoulder. After that, Link did something with his magic that pushed all the assailants away, and they ran away." She said, leaving out the mention of Sheik or the Triforce.

"Afterwards, he limped towards me and told me that he would pull the dagger out…"

"OBJECTION! SO HE DID HARM HER!" Dylan screamed form the other table.

"Overruled. We do not know if he intent on harming her or simply wished to remove the dagger to treat the wound." A man next to the King said.

"Please continue." The King growled, obviously unhappy that Link was still on the innocent track. Link couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Anyways, he pulled it out, but I guess his strenght left him as he fell to the ground. That's when my Father, his Highness, arrived, and got the wrong impression by seeing the dagger in his hand. He had blacked out, and couldn't say anything to defend himself back then." Zelda finished.

A murmur crossed the jury as the members talked to each other.

"Now. Witnesses. I call forth Sir Kafei." Dylan called. A knight with purple hair detached himself form the crowd and walked to the front.

"You were part of the soldiers who ran up ahead to check what was going on. What did you see?" Dylan asked.

"Well, I saw Link, over there." he pointed at Link. "Holding a dagger over her Majesty. He slammed it down, but she avoided it, receiving it in her shoulder. He ripped it out, intent on another blow, but the blood loss from various wounds that got there somehow affected him, and thankfully, he fell unconscious. That's when we arrived and saw the scene of the crime.

"Objection! That is completely different form what I told you!" Zelda screamed.

"Sustained. I think the victim has the best version." A man next to the King said. The other one from before interrupted.

"Yes, but the victim could have gotten in a state of shock and not have remembered everything! I say it's overruled." He objected.

"Sustained!"

"Overruled!"

"Both of you, shut up!" The King growled in annoyance. The two arguing men shut up.

"Overruled. Our doctors diagnosed yesterday a slight concussion caused by a hit from the head against a wall or something. She could've lost her memory or been dazed." The King said.

"Objection father! I am sure I didn't have any type of concussion yesterday!" Zelda stood up.

"Overruled. We still don't know if you are dazed, my love. Let us proceed." The King said. Zelda sat down, mumbling nasty things about her father and doctors.

---

The rest of the trial passed very slowly. Link had to keep himself from laughing every time Dylan called up someone who told a lie. He snickered, knowing that Dylan had somehow bribed them. It was pretty obvious.

In the end, the King asked if anyone had anything left to say. Zelda stood up, and faced him bravely.

"Father, I, as a victim and witness of the accident, am here to tell you that undeniably, and truly, Link didn't hurt me. If he did hurt me on purpose, then I would be here, giving him away to the authorities. But I am defending him, because he has done nothing wrong. Please take that into consideration." She turned to the jury. "When you give your final answer." She finished, slightly bowing her head "Thank you."

"Well, now that no one has anything left to say, the jury shall give out their final judgment. Sir Viscen, we await your final decision." The King said. A man from the jury stood up, apparently their representing member.

"After assisting to Link's trial, and having listened to both sides, the jury has cast their votes. Our final decision is…" Sir Viscen handed out his palm. Someone next to him gave him a paper. He slowly lifted it, and read it aloud.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the jury's final decision states…" he lowered the paper to gaze at Link. "That Link is innocent of any crimes and is to be set free." He finished under a wave of applause and cheers.

As soon as he finished is last word, Zelda jumped up from her seat, excited so much she couldn't stand on her feet and started jumping. Link smiled, then stood up.

"Thanks…" he told her with a smile. Almost unconsciously, Zelda jumped on him and threw her arms around his neck hugging him.

"WE DID IT! WE DID IT!" she screamed, pulling away form Link, not noticing how much he was blushing. Too excited to think about her actions, she didn't realize what she had done and grabbed Link's hand, dragging him away from the court room.

---

As Zelda dragged him outside to get away from the crowd, she made him sit down on a concrete bench on a small island surrounded by a stream of water and flowers. Sitting down next to him, barely containing her joy, she smiled.

"Thanks for saying my ass back there. I really owe you a lot…" Link blushed.

"Yes, well, how could I have won our bet if you were dead?" she chuckled sarcastically.

"Good point." He smiled sadly.

After a moment of awkward silence, Link raised his eyes back to her. She looked into his deep azure eyes that expressed immeasurable joy and smiled.

"Zelda… I'm… I'm really sorry… If I had just paid attention longer… All this wouldn't have happened… And you wouldn't have been hurt…" he sighed sadly.

"It's okay Link. We're both okay now… That's what's important…" she smiled.

"I swear Zelda… I will never leave your side again. I failed you once, but I won't do it again…" he sighed sadly.

"You don't need to Link…" she told him.

"Well, I can't let that boy stay with you all alone." A voice rang from behind them. They both turned around to see the King standing there, looking at them accusingly. Link quickly kneeled and bowed while Zelda simply curtsied.

"Zelda, you did a great job today. But even if the boy is called innocent, I do not trust him yet." The King told her, gazing down at Link in a disgusted way.

"_I'm right here, ya know…"_ Link wanted to say, but he kept his mouth shut.

"So for that, I will always send a pack of five soldiers with you whenever you are in this boy's company." The King told her as her eyes widened in horror.

"_There goes my private time with Link…"_ she thought sadly, opening her mouth to object. But before she could say anything, the King interrupted.

"It's for your own good. Now do not object if you don't wish for me to remove all his rights in the castle as well." He told her.

Having nothing else to do but comply, she sighed, suddenly very interested at the ground and curtsied.

"As you wish, My Lord…" she sighed.

"Good. Here is your attachment of five soldiers. They are to stay with you at all times, and if they don't, he will be the one facing the consequences." The King motioned at Link. Link raised a brow at this.

"_What am I, some kind of guinea pig with no rights?"_ he thought, gritting his teeth to avoid calling the King in names.

"I will be off now. Good day, my love." He said, turning around to leave without another glance at Link who was now eyeing him in anger.

Behind them, the attachment of five soldiers stood posted a little further away, ready to intervene if anything went wrong.

"I hate your father." He growled so low, that only Zelda heard.

"Don't say that! With those soldiers posted behind us, you can get arrested for that." She whispered as a warning.

"Okay, fine." He shrugged, getting up. "But remember. New Year is coming soon, and so is the end of our little bet." He grinned. Behind them, the soldiers raised their brows at this.

"Oh… that's right… The bet…" she sighed.

"Yup." He smiled evilly, turning around to leave.

"Remember Zel…err… Princess!" he shouted, seeing as the guards would report his using of her name without any hesitations.

"FOUR DAYS, FOUR CHANCES LEFT!" he grinned as he turned around and ran away, leaving behind Zelda. She gritted her teeth in annoyance and rubbed her temples.

"_Okay… It's okay… Four days is more than enough… I can do this…"_ she thought.

"Did you hear? The King says he doesn't trust that kid enough to let him roam freely in the castle anymore."

"Yeah, he even suggests that the trashing from the other night was him!"

"_I'm doomed…"_ Zelda cried out in frustration, turning around and stalking off under the confused gazes of the soldiers.

*************

**Author Notes:**

**Yep. Good luck with that Zelda...XD**

**Sorry, I've never actually been to a trial, and don't count on ever going or never heard how a trial goes on, so I couldn't really write anything accurate... XD Sorry about that :S**

**And...yeah... as you can see, pretty basic chapter, not very heart pounding or romantic, but still very important in the transition between two important chapters ^^ So tomorrow, I promise we'll be seeing more action ^^**

**PS: Do you think I should make Link and Zelda ditch the guards then get Link into trouble? Your vote, review to tell. You can review until the 10th chapter is out ^^ That's where the decision will be shown :D**

**Anyways, despite the boringness of this chapter, I hope it was okay. If anyone has any suggestions they'd like to see in the story, or events they'd like to see happening, reviews are the all-purpose way of comunication ^^**

**Oh, and I'd just like to say that the moonlight walk from the last chapter was Wavebreeze's idea. If you'd like to see your's, revieeeew!**

**Anyways, I guess I'll seeya tomorrow then ^^ BYYYE!**


	9. 9th Day, 4 chances

**Author Notes:**

**OMG GUYS I AM SOOOO SORRY PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEH! XD You're probably wondering why XD It's because I posted htis late, alright? It was supposed to be up in the morning! O.O Oh well. Hope you're not too mad at me, and will enjoy this chapter. As mentionned in review replies to Princess Tamoir and , I will make them ditch the guards and not get Link in toruble. Yet. XD Just read to find out ^^ Anyways, thank you guys so much for the reviews. Hell, I'm fricking crying of joy right now! 20 reviews! Never thought I would make it :O Anyways, thanks for your support,a nd seeya in the bottom A/N's! Enjoy! :D**

*****************************************

_The ninth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me, _

_No parking spaces,_

_Gotta buy 'em presents,_

_Charities,_

_Facing my in-laws,_

_FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!_

_Sending Christmas cards,_

_Hangovers,_

_Putting up the lights,_

_And finding a Christmas tree._

_---_

Zelda woke up to the sound of shuffling footsteps and clanking armour. Opening her eyes, she spotted a mass of silver in front of her eyes. Rubbing them to get the focus back to her eyes, she realized they were the five soldiers that her father had assigned to her.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!" she screamed in terror, pulling her bed sheets up to her neck. The soldiers all looked at her confusedly.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, once calmed down.

"His Majesty has assigned us to you whenever, wherever." One of them replied.

"No, he assigned you whenever Link was around me, did he not?" she asked them.

The soldiers bent into a circle and whispered a few things to each other.

"It seems you are right, your Majesty." One of them replied when they broke their circle. "We are only to be around you when that boy, Link, is with you." Another one said.

"Good, now get out of my room. Do you see Link anywhere around here?" she asked, groaning in annoyance.

The soldiers blushed, then shuffled between themselves, trying to find the way out. As soon as they were all out of her room, her balcony door opened, and Link slipped in.

"Hey. Thanks for getting rid of them." He chuckled, closing the door.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" she asked sceptically.

"Pardon me, Milady." He chuckled again, opening the door and stepping outside. Then, closing the door, he knocked on it, and came in.

"There. Happy?" he asked her.

"Yep." She replied with a grin.

"Now come on. Dress up, I'm gonna take you out of the castle today." He grinned.

"Err… Link? Not to be critical...but… You do know the guards won't let us go anywhere without them?" she sighed.

"Of course! That's why all you have to do is say that Impa is gonna come today and teach you some stuff about how to be a woman and…"

"What does that mean?" she asked suspiciously.

"As in how to cook, how to sew, and how to dress up. So tell them the last one is the reason they can't stay inside." He chuckled. Zelda's face bore only a shocked expression, catching on to his plan.

"And so, we sneak out from the balcony and they…" she couldn't finish, thinking of how high the chances were of them making it through.

"Yep. They stay outside the entire time, and we have fun, then sneak back in, and pretend nothing happened." He grinned victoriously.

"I must say, Link. That's the best plan I've ever heard of!" she exclaimed.

"Good! Then I'll call Impa." Link said. As if on cue, Impa appeared in a puff of smoke right next to them.

"Someone called?" she asked.

"Yes. Thank you Impa. Now all you have to do is go back to the end of the hallway and come walking towards our room. Then, just knock, and play along, alright?" Zelda told her.

'What're you planning?" she raised a brow sceptically.

"We'll tell you when you come in. Now go." Zelda said. Impa shrugged, then disappeared.

As soon as she did so, Link dove under Zelda's bed and Zelda opened her door. The five guards outside looked at her, waiting for her orders.

"My dear guards. Today, I have decided to retire in my quarters for the entire day. Lady Impa will come and teach me the art of being a woman, as in cooking, and sewing, and how to dress up and makeup. For the only reason that I will feel violated for the last one, please, I will ask of you to stand outside for the entire day and make sure no one comes in. Please?" she asked in her most noble and innocent tone.

"Of course, your Highness." One guard replied. As if timed, Impa appeared from the hallway, walking towards them.

"LADY IMPA!" Zelda screamed, trying to muffle her laughter.

"Your Highness." She bowed.

"Please, please. Come in. I cannot wait to learn how to dress properly!" she giggled. Impa raised a brow at her only, but lost it when the guards looked at her.

"Of course your Highness. We are going to have so much fun. Alone. The entire day. ALONE." She accented on the word 'alone' so that the guards would understand that they were to leave her alone. Apparently, they got the meaning as they backed up form the door.

"Thank you. Please make sure no one comes in. Thank you." Zelda said, grabbing Impa's arm.

"Now come, Lady Impa. My hundred dresses await us!" she giggled.

"Of course, your Highness." She replied, entering, closing the door behind her. The guards shrugged, and took out their board games and cards, sitting on the floor to play.

**XXX…XXX**

As soon as Zelda closed the door, Link popped back out from under Zelda's bed and dusted himself off. Seeing Impa's sceptical gaze, he chuckled.

"I'm taking Zelda outside the castle walls today." He grinned. Impa instantly caught onto the ruse for the guards and smiled.

"Well, good plan. I'm sure no one will be able to pierce through it, and I'm telling you this as a Sheikah." She told him. And being praised by a Sheikah on a ruse was a great compliment.

"Thanks!" Link grinned. Meanwhile, Zelda had already exchanged her dress for a shirt and pants.

"Okay, let's go. We want to make the most of our day, right?" she grinned.

"Yep. Follow me." He motioned t the balcony.

"Wait… We're gonna go down from the balcony?" she paled.

"Yes, don't worry. Everything will be alright." He grinned, taking out his hookshot. Pointing it at the solid walls, he shot it. The tip of the hookshot embedded itself in the walls. Link gave it a nice tug to make sure it was safe, then grinned at Zelda.

"Grab on, we're gonna climb down." He told her.

Gulping nervously and somewhat reluctant, Zelda put her arms around his neck, strong, but not strong enough to choke him. The beautiful heat returned to them, making them both blush from their awkward position. Impa, who was watching the preparations silently, chuckled at their sight, but said nothing.

"Ready?" Link asked her when he was sure she was holding on well.

"Yeah. Let's go." She nodded, taking in a deep breath.

"Then hold on!" Link told her with a wry grin, then, without another warning, he jumped off the balcony, releasing the chain loaded in the hookshot, resulting into them, falling down while supported by the hookshot.

Zelda screamed once, holding on for her dear life as they fell. The approaching ground looked menacing, and despite all her efforts, her hands slipped.

And she fell. Too terrified to even scream, she simply watched Link's horrified gaze as she fell down at the approaching ground.

**XXX…XXX**

"No!" Link yelled, feeling Zelda slip off his back. Without another thought, he released the tip of the hookshot and pocketed it. Diving towards her, he quickly grabbed her by her arm and gritted his teeth.

When the ground was but two meters away, Link released Zelda, thrusting her upwards, and got ready for landing. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he rolled, then shot up and jumped, catching Zelda in midair.

As soon as the wind blowing her hair around stopped, Zelda closed her eyes to try and regulate her breathing. Then, realizing she was clutching Link's neck while he carried her in his arms, she grinned evilly.

"_Goddesses, I love you so much!"_ she thanked them silently as she buried her face in his neck, pretending she was still afraid. Link blushed, but thought the same thing as well. Taking advantage of the situation, Zelda grinned and tried getting as close as possible to him without making it seem awkward.

"_I pray he will never let me go…"_ she sighed inwardly, closing her eyes to breathe into his comforting scent. As if reading her mind, Link dropped to his knees and set her on the ground.

"You okay?" he asked, brushing her hair out of her face.

"_Now I am!"_ she thought excitedly, but kept her faint attitude. "Yes, thanks to you." She blushed.

"You're welcome. Hell, that was fun. Maybe we should do it more often! Or maybe even, we can make it a new sport! Let's call it… Sky diving." He grinned.

"_Yes! Let's TOTALLY do it more often!"_ she thought with sparkling eyes. "Yeah, but we'd have to have something for the landing…" Zelda pointed out, pushing herself up. Link helped her get up, and together, they walked towards Hyrule field.

"Wait. Is that how you always get up to see me?" she asked.

"Yep! Except that I don't have damsels that hang over me with the risk of falling all the time." He chuckled. Zelda slapped him playfully as they both laughed, walking out from a secret alley into Hyrule Field.

---

Walking through the Kokiri Forest in the area where the trees were still clear enough for them not to get lost, Link and Zelda listened to the chirping of the flying birds and the soothing sound of the stream that was flowing nearby.

"I'm tired. Can we sit down for a moment?" Zelda suddenly broke the silence.

"Yeah, sure. Then, we gotta turn back. It'll take the rest of the time to get back to the castle, clean you up, and pretend you've been changing dresses all day long." He chuckled as Zelda grinned and sat down on a nearby rock.

The silence of the clearing was perfect for her to say something. Mustering all the courage she could find, she gulped down nervously, and got ready to make a big step in her life.

"Link?"

Link turned around and looked at her.

"Do…Do you…." She stammered, uncomfortable. Link felt her uneasiness and moved closer to her.

"What is it…?" he asked, worried.

"Do…Do you… Do you love…" her final word got stuck in her throat, and she couldn't say it out loud. Link blushed madly, and backed away a little from her.

"Someone! Do you love someone?" she caught herself.

"I…I…" it was his turn to stammer. His gaze was suddenly very interested in the ground, and he sighed sadly.

"Come on. I'm your best friend… You can tell me…" Zelda said, touching his shoulder.

"Well… Yes… There's this girl… Very special… Very pretty, intelligent, nice…" he sighed.

"Then why don't you ask her out…?" Zelda said despite herself. Even if she had a thing for him, she could not possess him completely.

"The problem is… I don't know if she feels the same way too… And I'm not in her personal life to know. Hell, her father hates me, her entourage is people of higher classes, and Goddesses, every time I try to get on her good side, she never gives any signs to tell me if it worked…" he sighed again, looking at her in the eyes.

"What's her name?" Zelda asked, half wanting to help him, half jealous about the girl who had the privilege of possessing his heart.

"I…Her name is…" he hesitated. "I can't tell." All the courage he had in his organism disappeared and he dropped his head.

"Well… What's her social status? I could convince her father to like you." She mentioned.

Link raised his eyes and looked at her sadly. Though Zelda thought she saw a sparkle of amusement in his sad eyes.

"Trust me… She's already trying to…" he chuckled sadly, then got up, pulling her up as well.

"Let's go before your guards get tired of playing games." He told her, starting to walk away. Zelda raised a brow at his sudden coldness, but ran after him to catch up.

"_Great. Now, all because I couldn't tell her the truth, I'm gonna get insomnia at night … And now, she probably thinks I love someone else…Why does my courage fail me every time I hear her voice?"_ he sighed.

"_Just perfect. Now that I've failed to tell him the truth, he loves someone else… Why does my courage disappear every time I look into his eyes?"_ she thought, groaning in annoyance.

The rest of the trip back to the castle was silent.

---

"Hang on…" Link said something for the first time in an hour, the time they needed to get back from the forest.

This time, Zelda put her arms securely around his neck, sure she wouldn't fall. The heat from their previous touch didn't appear this time, but they were both too downhearted to notice. Link mechanically took out his hookshot and shot it at her balcony, quickly reeling in.

They both landed on the balcony, and Zelda took her arms off of him, not feeling any discomfort in doing it.

"Besides! He probably doesn't want to taint his hands with my presence since he's gonna go woo that lucky sh- next door." She gritted her teeth in anger as she walked inside.

"Good night Link." she said with a tense voice, then closed the door. Link sighed, then used the hookshot to jump back down and walk towards his own room.

"I'm sorry Zelda. I swear, I will not fail you next time…" he sighed, disappearing in the mounting darkness,

**XXX…XXX**

As soon as she closed her door, Zelda quickly changed her dress and called Impa. She appeared next to her.

"Impa, play along. I need to go see my father." She told her, then quickly opened her door, wearing her biggest, fakest smile ever.

"Guards! Do you like this one?" she asked to the bored guards who immediately left their cards to stand up and clap. Zelda curtsied with a smile.

"Thank you, Lady Impa. Today's teaching has been wonderful. I never thought sewing could be so much fun!" she exclaimed, slightly clapping for Impa, who bowed.

"You're welcome, your Majesty. Now shall we go tell the King of your acquired notions?" she proposed, seeing through her plan.

"Of course, Lady Impa. Let us depart. You may come if you'd like." She smiled at the guards. The guards, never having been asked a question or opinion before, slowly nodded a negative answer, seeing as Impa was going with her. The Sheikah woman was known for being the greatest woman warrior in the castle.

"Then let us go. We will be back shortly." She smiled, then walked off, her smile disappearing as soon as she had her back turned to the soldiers.

As soon as they turned around the corner and out of the guards' sight, Impa walked closer to her and looked at her frown.

"Why the long face?" she asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." She answered coldly, fuming in anger.

"Alright. I'll be here if you need me." She replied, moving a little further away.

---

A knock was heard on the doors of eh Throne room.

"Come in." the King called. Zelda and Impa came in, curtsying.

"Ah, my love! How're you?" the King asked.

"Fine, father. I would like to ask permission to say something." She told him.

"Of course, dearest." He smiled at her.

"Father, may I get free of the guards appointed to me whenever I'm with Link?" she asked, already knowing the response, and thinking up a reply to it.

"No." he King snapped, all his smiling instantly disappearing.

"But Father, he can always teach me how to protect myself. These attempts on my life are getting annoying." She argued.

"No, and that's why I appointed you those guards. So that they may dismiss those attempts. He is a commoner; you are a Princess, my love. You cannot have any type of relations with him. He's already lucky to be your friend." He winced in disgust at the word. "So don't push it too far" he warned her. She sighed, but before she could come up with another argument, the King smiled again.

"You have just reminded me of something, my love. Come near. I have someone for you to meet!" he exclaimed with a laugh.

"Who is it, father?" she asked, curious.

"My love…" he clapped. A boy, noble by his looks and pose, entered, bowed, then continued towards her.

"This, is Prince Failin from the distant country of Malim! He is also one of your suitors!" he exclaimed. At the word, Zelda's consciousness dimmed, almost making her faint, but she stood straight when the Prince looked at her. His brown eyes gazed over her lustfully (mostly over her breasts a few times) and he passed a tanned, muscular hand in his auburn hair once in a while, giving him a demonic look.

"I like her. Very much. My pleasure to meet you, Your Highness." He bowed, taking her hand, and putting a full-fledged kiss on her hand. She quickly retreated it. The man's lips were icy, not like Link's lips when he curtsied to her at the Hero's Day ball.

"I… I feel faint… I will retire now… Good night, My Lords." She stammered, then hastily bowed, and ran out in a terribly unladylike manner. Screaming in horror as she ran all the way back to her room, she opened it and slammed it shut in the faces of the astonished guards. Then, jumping in her bed, she slammed her head into her pillow and sobbed loudly, sounds muffled in her pillow.

It wouldn't be long now until Impa appeared next to her and tried to comfort her. Until then, she was all alone.

"This is officially the WORST DAY EVER!" she screamed into her pillow, muffling the words.

"_And to top all that, only three days, three chances left!"_

_********************_

**Author Notes:**

**Meh. Needed to insert a least a LITTLE drama... I think I portrayed Link's troubles a little... exagerately... I mean, really. The boy gots the Triforce of Courage and he can't confess his love to Zelda? Well... Enough questions about that, let's just say he's afraid of her reaction, or how embarassed, shocked and outraged she'd feel if she knew a peasant had a crush on her.**

**And the omnious dude is gonna play a role in the story. Not big, but big enough :D Anyways, let's see what's gonna happen next -_- So review to tell me if you liked this, and critcism as well and suggestions for the story are all welcome :D**

**By the way, very important note: DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT ask me when their first kiss is due for. I'm prolonging their struggle, but it'll come soon. Just a quick hint. It's in three days. Or four. I won't tell, nor check right now XD And I think most people out there got the point of the last chapter. Guys, your reviews are amazing. It's like you're reading my mind or something O.o wow...**

**Anyways, hope to seeya tomorrow, and also hope you liked this chapter :D SEEYAAAAAA!**


	10. 10th Day, 3 chances

**Author Notes:**

**OMG OMG OMG OMG OMGGGG! I know that no matter how much I apologize for being late now, I can never apologize enough. Sorry for making you wait, Wavebreeze, guess you'll have to go on vacation without meh XD Have a great time :D**

**Anyways, sorry once more, I know I'm later, it's because I was at my cousin's place, and I didn't get neough time to type and... *sees the sceptical looks from everyone* Okay okay, you're right, I'm guilty. So shoot me. *hands out a gun to everyone and puts hands up in the air* Anyways, hope you'll like this chapter, it's extra special :D For me ^_^ Couldn't resist the ass kicking, forgive me XD Hope you like it :D:**

********************************

_The tenth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me, _

"_Batteries not included",_

_No parking spaces,_

_Gotta buy 'em presents,_

_Charities,_

_Facing my in-laws,_

_FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!_

_Sending Christmas cards,_

_Hangovers,_

_Putting up the lights,_

_And finding a Christmas tree._

_---_

The morning was pretty calm, contrasting with the last few days that had been crazy. Last night, Impa had found her asleep on her teary pillow stained with dripping mascara when she came into her room.

In the morning, she had woken up with messed up hair, emo-ish dripping mascara on her cheeks, red eyes, lines under them and having had no rest at all.

"Zelda… Zelda tell me what's wrong…" Impa told her for the fifth time as she burst into tears into her stained pillow once more.

"Okay… But listen. I'll only say it once…" she said.

"Alright…" she started her problem. So engrossed on crying and telling her the truth, she didn't notice when Link knocked on the window and slipped inside.

"Hey Zel!" he greeted.

Zelda turned around and glared murderously at him.

"_Go love another woman and come back cheerfully to me, will ya?"_ she growled, letting her traits calm down a little. _"Whoever he loves, he is still my friend…"_ she sighed, then smiled at him as much as possible.

Seeing her killing glare, he backed up a little.

"Should I come later?" he asked.

"No no. You can stay." She said somewhat reluctantly.

Surprised by her sudden coldness, Link slowly went next to her and sat down on her bed.

"What happened?" he asked, finally noticing that she looked horrible.

"Daddy sent me a suitor that is much too… err… devoted to me… to my liking." She said. _"And also because you love another frickin woman that I'd murder if I knew her identity."_ She added for herself.

"It's okay, I'm sure he's not THAT bad…" he smiled sadly, completely breaking down in the inside. _"I knew it. I knew this was bound to happen. And I just hurt myself on purpose."_ He sighed.

"I…I'm gonna go now…" se said.

"Alright…" he stammered, turning around back to the balcony.

Zelda hesitated, then added.

"Link?"

He turned back around and smiled sadly at her.

"Yeah?"

She bit her lip, then answered.

"Hope to see ya later, okay?" she asked.

"Right." He said, with no blush this time. She probably just wanted to tell him something about her problems anyways. He just felt like he was acting as her own personal living diary. That's all she thought of him.

"Seeya later then." He said, opening the window. Without another word, he shot the hookshot and jumped off.

Sighing, Zelda went back to pouring her heart's content out to Impa.

**XXX…XXX**

"I can't believe it… I just can't… Now she's gonna get married, and you didn't even get the courage enough to tell her your true feelings. You're such a dumbass, you know that? A purely stupid retarded dumbass…" Link cursed himself, crying silently as he sat down leaning against a tree, in the Kokiri Forest, far away from the castle.

Drying his tears off, he looked up at the towering treetops. Light shone dimly through the trees. A ruffling sound was suddenly heard behind him. Now too familiar with rustling, he jumped up and drew his sword. Watching intently, he almost laughed at himself when a baby Keaton crawled out of the bushes behind him.

Looking incredulously at the yellow, two-tailed animal, he almost dropped his sword, but thankfully held onto it when another ruffling sound, much louder than before, was heard behind him.

He quickly turned around, just in time to receive a punch in the face that would've knocked him out cold if he was still turned.

He grunted in pain as he grabbed his nose, now bleeding, sure it was broken, he swung his sword at his assailant. The man screamed in pain, and fell down, motionless. Before Link could understand what was going on, three more people attacked him from behind. Swinging his sword blindly as his assailants were behind him, he killed one, but didn't touch the two others that jumped over him, pinning him to the ground.

One of them removed a dagger and stuck it all the way through his shoulder, pinning him to the ground. He screamed in pain, trying to reach up to take it out, but two men holding down his wrists and ankles made it impossible. His pained gaze traveled over the level his eyes could see, and he spotted the Master Sword, lying a few feet away from him. He also noticed a few men bending down and trying to grab it, but they quickly retracted their hands, burned.

He chuckled at their sight as they futilely tried grabbing the sword, with no results but pained cries and burned hands. In the end, they gave up and left it alone. His thoughts on the Master Sword were broken when someone put a foot on his back, stepping on it, enough to make him grit his teeth in pain.

"He's disabled. Tie him up, and hide him. Do what you want, he's none of my concern. The girl is what I need. Half of you stay here. The others follow me. When your job here is done, you join us at the castle. Make sure not to kill him, that'll arouse too much suspicion. Got it?" the man on top of him explained.

"Yes Sir!" the men shouted, running around to their places.

"You'll be lucky if you get out in one piece." The man bent down and told Link in his ear. Then, stepping off, he kicked the dagger in his shoulder, making him cry out in extreme pain. His vision swam, and all he could see before he blacked out were a bunch of people heading for him.

"_Zelda…"_ he thought before the world went black.

XXX…XXX

Walking through the hallways, Zelda thought about the events of the morning. Link had gone away so suddenly, and now she wanted him to be next to her. At least until she got married to the man that looked at her like an animal in a cage that he was inspecting before buying.

As if on cue, Prince Failin appeared around the corner and smirked when he saw her. He headed for her and grabbed her hand rather roughly and kissed it again with his icy lips. Zelda tried smiling, and curtsied.

"Good morning Prince Failin." She greeted.

"Good morning, princess." He said, abruptly holding her shoulder. "Won't you give me a welcoming present? I am, after all, your future husband." He grinned, putting his face up close to Zelda's own face. Sweating lightly, she broke down completely.

"WHAT?" she yelled at him.

"Hush. I do not want my future wife to be so abrupt and disrespectful towards me." He gritted his teeth.

"Future wife?" he exclaimed, trying to keep her tone under control and not punch the man, Sheikah style.

"Yes. Your father has graciously allowed me to take you as my wife if you agree." He grinned.

"_As if I'll ever!"_ she thought.

"But if you do not choose until the first day of the New Year that is coming, he will assign someone to you. Or it's me, or it's the Luke Gorman from Termina. Which would you prefer?" he asked, running his tongue over his lips.

"_Gorman what's-his-face? He is stinky, smelly, always drunk, stupid and rude! I can't believe that guy is actually a Prince!"_ she pushed as far away as she could from him.

"Umm… Put my answer on hold, alright?" she asked, slipping out of his grasp. Without another word, she ran away in a terribly unladylike manner, away from him, away from everyone.

**XXX…XXX**

Sneaking around the castle guards, the tall man slid into the shadows and blended in for a moment. Looking up, he spotted the window to the Princess's room. With an evil smile, he detached himself from the shadows and proceeded up to the courtyard door and inside the castle.

**XXX…XXX**

Walking around in the hallways, Zelda sighed miserably. Link wasn't there, and she hadn't seen him all day long.

She was walking around when suddenly, she felt the cold steel of a blade applied against her back.

"Don't move."

Zelda recognized the voice as the voice of the man who attacked them the other night, when she and Link were taking a moonlight walk. Stiffening, she kept quiet.

"That's a good girl. Now move, and don't make any sounds." The man growled. Zelda looked around for anything that could help. He was facing a wall, and a blade was hovering millimeters over her back. Biting her, lip, she thought of different plans to get away.

"Alright, alright." She growled, turning around with her hands in the air. As soon as she saw the empty hallway in front of her, she smirked, and swung her leg backwards. Her foot hit the man's foreleg, making him trip. Zelda quickly jumped away from the blade, and started running ahead.

Though her running was stopped short when she turned a corner and impacted against someone. Grunting as she fell down and rolled, she rubbed her head in pain and looked up. A masked man dressed up in black bent down and picked her up by her collar.

Struggling against her assailants, she sighed.

"Goddesses, is the castle security so low that I'm being assailed in my own castle's hallways?" she thought sarcastically as she kicked the man. The man dropped her, and she resumed running.

Or so she thought when a firm hand on her arm stopped her short and brought her back. Stumbling, she fell right into the arms of her previous assailant, the one with the dagger.

"Now that you've decided to stand still, we can proceed." He growled menacingly, leaning closer to growl again in her ear. Gritting her teeth, she suddenly turned around, purposely twisting her arm, and brought a hand to her thigh. Grabbing something over her dress, she took it out, and a dagger ripped through her dress, finding its way into her hand.

She instantly parried with her dagger at the incoming weapon of the man holding her. Gritting her teeth against her numb, twisted arm, she tried pushing the man's dagger away, but wasn't strong enough. She suddenly released the pressure on her side, dodging low against the flying dagger. Then, she came back up and slashed on the arm that was holding her. The man dropped her, and she quickly resumed running.

The man's helpers jumped on her. She slashed while running, wounding one, but the other one grabbed her arm again, and she got into close combat with him.

And there was a surprise when Prince Failin rounded the corner and stood breathless at the scene. The battle momentarily stopped, and both fighters, as well as the two wounded men, glared at the prince incredulously. The battle instantly restarted with Zelda thrusting her dagger into the man's shoulder, just a little farther away from his heart. The man screamed out in pain as Zelda ripped out her dagger under the gaze of the incredulous prince, and she parried the man's incoming blow.

"Zelda…?" he asked, momentarily stunned by what he saw. The other men Zelda attacked was too weak, but the leader got up and lunged for Prince Failin. He took out his sword and parried, getting into close combat with him.

Zelda suddenly thrust her dagger into the man's heart. The man released her, and fell down, eyes glazing over. She whimpered in horror, having seen much worse during Ganondorf's reign, but ignored it as all the people there looked at her incredulously, especially Prince Failin.

"Umm… Sorry… It's like killing a thief in self-defense… It's not against the law…" she mumbled.

Seeing as no one was responding, the leader brought his sword away from Failin and brought it up against Zelda.

"AAAAAAH!" she screamed, looking right into the bloody blade.

Turning around, she was met with the other man she had wounded, pointing his sword at her as well.

"AAAAAAAH!" she screamed again, jumping away. As if planned, she landed into Failin's arms. The Prince flinched, but looked over at her again with a gaze that suggested a bit more than comfort.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Her scream echoed off the walls as she jumped out from Failin's arms and ran away. Failin and the two thieves looked at each other confusedly before scurrying off into their own direction: Failin calling the guards, the thieves making their escape.

**XXX…XXX**

Tears of pain ran down Link's bloody cheeks. He gritted his teeth against the gag that was stuck between his teeth, going inside his jaw. Lying sideways, he panted for breath, coughing up the blood stuck in his air pipes. His body burned all around, whether from the various cuts and wounds, whether from the bruises that were mostly located on his face and stomach.

But mostly, he was hurting inside, knowing that Zelda was in danger and he couldn't do anything about it. Especially with his ankles and wrists tied up. Thankfully, his assailants had carelessly left his clothes and equipment on him. After a few more unsuccessful tries, they had given up on the Master Sword as well.

Grunting as he worked himself into a pretzel, he bent his back as far as it would go to go reach for the dagger strapped on his thigh. More tears of pain ran down as he finally grabbed the blade of the dagger through his ragged tunic and pulled it out. His body relaxed as he held the sharp side of the blade in his tied palms, cutting them even more.

Not minding the extra pain, he let go of the dagger, inserting it skillfully in the space between his bound hands. Then, grabbing the hilt with the two fingers that reached the bottom, he slowly cut through the ropes holding him prisoner. After what seemed like an eternity, the ropes cut in half, leaving his hands free. Being careful not to drop the dagger with his numb hands, he turned it around and set it on the bloodied ground.

Then, working himself into a sitting position, he rubbed his shredded wrists to get the circulation back in his hands. Slowly, the color came back, and he grabbed the dagger again. Then, he slid it into the binds on his bloodied ankles and cut through, rubbing them slightly to bring back the circulation there as well.

Then, he brought his dagger up to his mouth and cut of the gag that had been blocking the blood he was choking on. Then, rubbing his jaw slightly, his hands wandered to his broken nose and he winced in pain. Fumbling through his pockets, he took out a bottle with a blue substance swishing inside and opened the cork. Thanking the Goddesses in a voice just above a whisper, he gulped down the entire content.

He closed his eyes in pain and relief as he felt his wounds closing up. Though the process was painful, the results were great. When he felt the last of his wounds getting healed, he opened his eyes and stood up. Though a little wobbly, he could stand up, and he bent down, grabbing the Master Sword.

And, sheathing it, he looked towards the castle and closed his eyes. Incanting a few words in Ancient Hylian, he was taken into a flow of green magic and disappeared.

---

Quickly reappearing at the steps of the castle, Link rushed inside. When he rounded his first corner, he bumped into Zelda. She backed up, and looked at him, eyes widening in horror.

"LINK!" she screamed, seeing his state.

"No time for that. Zelda! Did you get attacked while I was gone?" he asked.

"Yes! What happened to you?" she asked, clutching his ripped and bloody tunic as if it was her life. Truly, she felt like it really was.

"Nothing! Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No, I'm not, I defended myself Sheik style, but 'nothing' didn't happen!" she screamed back at him.

"Okay. Okay stop yelling at me." Link chuckled.

"Link! What the hell were you doing? I can see you broke your nose!" she said, then her gaze wandered to his wrists and cheeks.

"Why do you look like someone beat you and tied you up?" she asked on the verge of tears. Loving her or not, he was still her best friend.

"Look… I'll…" he mumbled.

"Go to the infirmary, and get your nose fixed. Then, come meet me in front of the Throne Room if I'm not there first." She ordered. Link rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Yes mother." He grinned, turning around and leaving. Zelda quickly turned around, and left towards the Throne Room.

---

"COME IN!" the King answered to the knock on the doors. Zelda quickly opened them and stepped inside, as if afraid to be attacked again.

"Father." She curtsied.

"Yes, my love! I have just gotten word that you were assailed in the castle hallways! Are you alright? I heard Prince Failin defended you! " the King panicked.

"Father. I was not harmed. Prince Failin defended me, but I also defended myself as well." She coolly replied.

But the King stopped listening to her after she said "Prince Failin defended me."

"CAN'T YOU SEE MY LOVE? He is the perfect husband for you! Surely he has told you of our agreement, yes?" he asked.

"Yes father, but I do not wish to get married." Zelda argued.

"Of course not! But you will! It is your duty to produce an heir to the throne!" the King clapped joyfully.

"_Yeah, Failin wouldn't mind doing that."_ She thought bitterly.

"Yes, Failin will make a great husband for you!" he laughed.

"No Father! I do not want to marry him! Why can't I love anyone else? Say… someone randomly… Like… Link? Maybe?" she asked.

"Link? Hah! Don't make me laugh! You're lucky you don't love him! He's just a worthless peasant! Prince Failin is the right one for you!" he laughed again.

"_Dammit! Why won't he just say what I need him to say?"_ she growled.

"You are dismissed now!" he waved her off.

"Of course." She replied sourly, curtsying then running out.

---

As soon as she rounded the corner though, Failin came and grabbed her shoulders, pinning her against the wall.

"I saw how you fought back there. I like my women spicy, and I think you'll fit just fine." He growled lustfully as he got closer to her face. Zelda wished for a miracle to save her from his grip and closed her eyes.

"Zelda?"

There was her miracle. The angel sent by the Goddesses to save her.

"LINK!" she barely contained the relief and gratitude in her voice. Failin let her go, and with one last look at her, he walked away.

"Who is that guy?" Link asked.

"One of my suitors…" she sighed, checking his nose. "I can see you've fixed it up." She motioned to it. He nodded.

"Yep. And you just lost a chance." He grinned.

"Don't make this harder than it truly is…" she sighed exasperatedly as she turned around to leave for her room.

"Zelda?"

Zelda turned around and smirked.

"Link?" she replied.

"Good night. Hope you get better luck tomorrow. Only two days left!" he mentioned, disappearing in the shadows afterwards.

_"Goddess dammit, he's right! Two days, two chances left!"_ she panicked.

*****************

Author Notes:

Oh noes! All the lurve between Link and Zelda has gone away! And now that Link met Prince what's-his-face, he'll think Zelda loves him and will never love him! Or something like that... XD

God, I got us in sooo much trouble XD :D But I'm proud of it. I especially liked writing Link's escape. It was fun to write :D Or maybe I'm just a sadist and I don't know about it O_o NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!1

Anyways, hope you liked it, I'm waaay past the stage of begging for reviews now, guys, you're so amazing! 28 reviews??? I love you guys sooooo much! I never thought I could make it! This is the best Christmas gift I've ever gotten :'D

So...err... Seeya tomorrow then :D Hope I'll get the chapter out earlier tomorrow :S Especially that my cousins are sleeping over! (coughcoughGodhelpmecoughcough) Anyways, hope to hear ya tomorrow ^_^ BYE!


	11. 11th Day, 2 chances

**Author Notes:**

**The dreaded moment :O Won't say more than that ^_^ Anyways, not much to say here, just enjoy :D **

***********************************

_The eleventh thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me, _

_Stale TV specials!_

"_Batteries not included",_

_No parking spaces,_

_Gotta buy 'em presents,_

_Charities,_

_Facing my in-laws,_

_FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!_

_Sending Christmas cards,_

_Hangovers,_

_Putting up the lights,_

_And finding a Christmas tree._

_---_

Groaning in annoyance, Zelda looked up at the clock. One in the morning. But she just couldn't sleep. Yesterday's events were poking at her ribcage, cutting her breath short. She groaned again, then tossed around, getting up.

Heading over to the counter next to the balcony door, she grabbed a pitcher of water and poured herself a drink. Then, putting the glass down, she set her gaze outside, looking through the darkness at this time of the morning.

Her reverie was brusquely interrupted when Link's face dropped down from her balcony roof and waved at her.

"Hi Zelda!"

Screaming in surprise, Zelda backed up as Link got back up on the roof right in time. The five soldiers burst into the room, now more careful with yesterday's assassination attempt.

"Princess! We heard you scream!" one of them said while the others scanned the room.

"Oh… I uh…" she stammered, trying to control the beat of her frantic heart. "I thought I saw a spider. But it was just a dream. Please, I'm alright. You may leave." She chuckled nervously. The soldiers raised brows at this, but didn't question her further. Instead, they bid her good night and stepped out.

Zelda waited for a moment, looking out the door again, arms crossed, eyes firing lightning out the door.

Link soon reappeared and jumped down, dusting himself off with a wry grin. Then, he opened the door and came inside, standing right in front of Zelda's irritated figure.

"Hey Zel!" he greeted as if nothing had happened.

"What's your problem? I got scared as HELL Goddess dammit!" she muttered through her teeth.

"We, my original plan was to wake you up, so don't complain." He shrugged.

"Okay. So you must have a reason for sneaking inside my room without permission in the early hours of the morning and scare the hell outta me. Spit it out." She told him sceptically.

"Alright, alright." He shrugged, then his face took a grave expression. "Well… Seeing as tomorrow is the New Year's Ball all day long, then I just thought I'd take you out for one last outing for this year. Since after that… I heard you were getting… married…" he didn't need to say more, because already Zelda ran towards her closet and changed her nightgown for pants and a shirt.

"Where are we going?" she asked excitedly.

"To Lake Hylia. I heard the stars are beautiful to gaze upon from the islands." He told her, looking dreamily in her eyes.

"_But not as beautiful as you…" _he thought.

"Great! I'll just stuff some…stuff here…" she grunted, stuffing her sheets with her extra pillows to make it look like she was sleeping, then pulled the covers up. "There." She dusted her hands off with a satisfied grin, then turned to him.

"Let's go. I gotta be back by morning." She said.

"Okay. Hang on like last time, and don't let go." He chuckled.

"Of course." She rolled her eyes as they went out to the balcony and Link took out his hookshot.

"_But I totally would if it meant that you would carry me arou…."_ She slapped herself at the thought. Tears came to her eyes, and she was grateful that Link jumped off and the wind whipping her face kept the tears inside. _"Oh yeah… He loves someone else…" _she remembered, biting her lip as she followed Link to his horse.

Together, they mounted, Link in front, Zelda in the back. She would've usually hung onto him as if he was her life, but now that she knew she couldn't have feelings for him, she simply loosely threw her arms around his waist just to avoid falling off. Link spurred Epona, and they dashed off into the night.

---

Slowing then dismounting at the edge of Lake Hylia, Link offered his hand to Zelda, but she refused it. Instead, she jumped off and dusted herself. Throwing her a quizzical look, Link turned around and led her away from Epona, onto a floating island away from the banks.

Then, when he found the island he was looking for, he made her sit down next to him and pointed upwards.

"Look. I love that star. That constellation is called Majora's Mask." He said, pointing up. Zelda forced her neck up, cracking it from the lack of movement. Stifling a curse, she laid down on her back and gazed out at the stars.

"It's much better like this. Try it." She suggested. Link shrugged, and did the same. By some cruel twist of fate, his face appeared right next to hers', except it was turned towards the heavens.

"And look. That galaxy there…" he pointed at an enormous cluster of stars. "Is called The Sage, named after the Sage Medallion I collected during my quest, remember?" he asked.

"Why?" she pointed out.

"Because. Look. It should happen right about now." He chuckled, pointing at the galaxy. Almost on cue, a star exploded, creating a pattern that vaguely resembled the Medallion of Fire.

"See?" he chuckled. Zelda was amazed.

"Wow… That's amazing! How does that happen?" she asked.

"Well, the galaxy is made entirely out of old stars that will soon blow up. So, since we have twelve months in a year, and six Sage Medallions, then every day before the end of the month, one star blows up. The first two months, they form the Medallion of Water. The next two months, the Medallion of Spirit. The next two, Forest. The next two, Shadow, the next two, Light, and finally, the last two months of the year are represented by the Medallion of Fire." He finished. "That's our case." He added.

"Wow… You sure do know a lot…" she commented, feeling drowsy with him comfortable presence next to her. Without knowing it, she sleepily closed her eyes, and sank into her dreams.

Link, seeing as she was asleep, chuckled and took out a cloak he always carried with him. Spreading it across her body, he made sure she was comfortable before closing his eyes, and in his turn, drifting slowly into sleep.

---

It must've been around five in the morning. During winter hours, the sun rose late, so darkness was still covering the land.

Zelda was having another one of her dreams. This time, she dreamed her father died, she married Failin and Link was taken away from her. Unconsciously, she rolled sideways, rolling right next to Link. Their bodies were just inches apart.

Suddenly, she tossed her head sideways, then steadied it. In her dream, the coldness of the empty room she was locked in disappeared. Instead, there was a great heat that overcame her body and soul. She closed her eyes in delight as she let herself get carried away by the sensation.

And suddenly, she woke up.

To find her lips stuck to Links'.

With a gasp, she pulled away, still making sure he was asleep. Sound asleep. Having no idea how much Zelda felt embarrassed outside.

Blushing entirely, like she had never blushed before, she regulated her breathing and turned around, giving her back to Link. Ignoring the pulling feeling that wanted another kiss, she closed her eyes, and this time made sure she was turned away from Link before drifting uneasily into sleep.

---

Link woke up first in the morning and noticed that Zelda was turned away from him. Figuring she had just tossed during her sleep, he went over and shook her. With a growl, she got up and rubbed her head.

"Morning." He greeted.

She instantly blushed, pulling away from him with the alibi to stretch. With a yawn, she nodded.

"Yep. Thanks for the outing… It was…. Wonder…err…great…" she said uneasily. Link cocked his head confusedly, but got up nonetheless, holding out his hand. She gratefully took it, standing up and dusting herself off.

"Thanks for the cloak by the way. You sure you were okay in the cold?" she asked, giving him back his cloak.

"Yep. Zel, I've ventured in the ice cavern with my tunic. Why shouldn't I resist the cold here?" he chuckled.

"Shut up. I saved Ruto from under the water in Zora's Domain, ya know." She pointed out.

"Yeah, but that was once in a lifetime. Now ignore me, and be a good girl, and put it back on." He grinned, handing it out again.

"Alright, mother." She grinned, putting the cloak back on and checking the sky.

"Now let's get back to the castle before your guards decide to pay you a visit." He chuckled, moving towards Epona. Zelda quickly followed him, and took his hand when he helped her get up.

This time, she smiled with infinite happiness as she clung onto Link as an excuse not to fall. Breathing into his intoxicating scent, she closed her eyes in relief as Link spurred Epona towards the castle.

---

Getting to the castle took longer than expected because Zelda squeezed Link so hard he thought he was going too fast and slowed down. In the end, they made it back half an hour later than planned. Because of that, now, the sun was slowly starting to rise at the horizon.

Link waited until Zelda reluctantly let go of him and jumped off before he dismounted and took out his hookshot. Aiming at her balcony, he motioned for her to grab on. She gladly did so, taking the opportunity to breathe into his comforting scent as they flew up the balcony.

She reluctantly let go once they made it, and turned around, hearing people call her name. Curiously, she bid Link goodbye, then walked inside.

Inside, she was surprised to see the guards searching for something in her room.

"May I help you gentlemen?" she asked, somewhat annoyed. The soldiers gazed up at her as if she was an apparition from the twilight realm.

"PRINCESS!" one of them exclaimed. "Where were you?" another one asked.

"Outside, on the balcony." She lied.

"Then why didn't you reply when we called?" another one asked.

"I… I must've fallen asleep." She smiled sheepishly.

"Alright. It's too late to go back to bed now. Your Father desires your presence in the Throne room. Please get dressed and go meet him." The last one said as they all bowed and exited. Zelda sighed, thankful they hadn't seen her pants and shirt under Link's cloak.

Going over to her closet, she thought about what had happened outside just a few hours ago.

That kiss… Oh, how she longed for another one… His lips were so sweet, and they fit perfectly, as if the Goddesses had designed them to be together forever.

She sighed, changing into her dress. Only thinking of Link, she combed her hair, put on her crown, and stepped out, walking towards the Throne Room, flanked by the guards.

---

"Sire, the Princess desires an audience with you." A guard announced. The King waved dismissingly. A few minutes later, Zelda walked inside and curtsied.

"Yes, my Lord?" she asked.

"Ah, my love!" he smiled. "As you know, tomorrow's New Year, and the New Year's ball." He smiled. Zelda's heart leaped at the mention of the ball.

"Anyways, I would like to confirm the decisions you were supposed to make." The King said.

"Yes, of course. Well, I will be wearing the baby blue gown I wore at the Hero's Day ball, and my escort is still…"

"It's still that boy, Link, isn't it?" he sighed.

"Yes father. He is a great friend of mine. I will take him as my escort." She said, almost growling menacingly at him. Fuelled by the unconscious kiss she had, she stood up, and determinedly looked him in the eye.

"You're really close to that boy, aren't you?" the King sighed.

"Yes. He has always been there for me, he has saved my life plenty of times…"

"_More than you think…" _she added, remembering the Seven Years under Ganondorf's reign.

"He always knew how to comfort me, and he knows how to have fun with me." She smiled, lost in thoughts for a moment, then snapped out.

"You know… I'm beginning to think that this boy might just be alright…" the King suddenly said.

"Say wha?" she asked dumbly, cleaning out her ear to make sure she heard right.

"I said that the boy might be alright, but he still has to prove himself." the King said.

"_Ya right… Did I just hear that_?" she thought, astonished.

"I'll… I'll tell him…" she stammered, astonished beyond her bounds. Barely curtsying, she walked out, gaze frozen in front of her.

As usual, Link was outside, waiting for her, but this time, he wore a frown on his face.

"What happened?" she asked, noticing his frown innocently.

"Apparently I'm on the negative track. I can't believe the tables turned so easily…" he growled, referring to the bet.

"Yes, well, I'll be winning for sure now." She grinned.

"Don't get too cocky. He still said that I had to prove myself. He still doesn't approve me."

"Yet." She added with an evil grin. Link shuddered at it.

"Fine. Think what you want. The rules say I take out a chance again." He grinned, crossing his arms.

Zelda was going to reply, but Prince Failin appeared around the corner, and grabbed her hand.

"Princess, I'm sorry to disturb you, but your father has requested that you give me a tour of your magnificent castle." He grinned, ignoring Link. He raised a brow at this, but kept silent, knowing that this Prince wouldn't be as lenient as Zelda and the King on respecting your higher rankings.

As if reading his mind, the Prince looked up at him.

"What are you doing, watching us like that, you peasant boy! Shoo!" he waved him off. Link threw him an irritated glance, then shrugged, and walked away.

"_I like him lesser and lesser…"_ he thought, rounding the corner and disappearing from Zelda's view.

"Now, let us proceed." Failin said, taking her hand and kissing it. She took it back, and invited him, making sure she was walking way in front of him.

"_There is only one day left, and tomorrow's your last chance!"_

"_Shut up. I'm way ahead of Link already."_ She grinned back at the voice in her mind.

****************************

**Author Notes:**

**And you thought their first kiss would never happen right? XD I thought so too, but losta people asked when their first kiss was gonna be, so I gave in,a nd wrote it down ^_^ Sucks that Link doesn't know about it yet XD.**

**Anyways, I'm pretty sad now :'( . I can't believe tomorrow's the last day of 2008, and also the last day of this story ^_^ I'm sad though. I'll reallly miss this story :'( It was my best one ever, all thanks to you guys :D**

**Anyways, tomorrow's the ball, let's see who's gonna win the bet -_- Send me your suggestions by reviews, but I won't tell you if it's wrong or right ^_^ I already have the plot for the last chapter in mind :D Anyways, hope you guys liked this chapter. I personally loved it ^_^ Anyways, hope to hear ya tomorrow! BYYYYYYE!!! :DDDD**


	12. 12th Day, Last chance

**Author Notes:**

***CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY* Not done yet. *CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY CRY* Okay, now I'm done.**

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! THIS WAS THE LAST CHAPTEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!! D': I'm gonna cry *bursts into tears* too late. Anyways, super extra long chapter for you guys, and I hope you like it :) I enjoyed writing it very much :D ENJOOOOY! *goes back to crying***

*****************************

_The twelfth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me, _

_Singing Christmas carols,_

_Stale TV specials!_

"_Batteries not included",_

_No parking spaces,_

_Gotta buy 'em presents,_

_Charities,_

_Facing my in-laws,_

_FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!_

_Sending Christmas cards,_

_Hangovers,_

_Putting up the lights,_

_And finding a Christmas tree._

_---_

Zelda could barely contain her excitement in the morning. Literally shooting out of bed, she ran to her closet and quickly drew out one of her best dresses. Quickly grabbing her brush, she combed her hair with one hand and wore it with another. In the end, she grabbed a few pins and fixed her hair, then, with a smile, she ran out.

"Link! LINK!" she ran around the castle yelling like a madman.

"What?" his voice resounded down the hallway. Her heart was flooded with joy as she accelerated, almost slamming into him as she barely slid to a stop in front of him.

"Link!" she almost screamed his name.

"That's me." He replied with a grin.

"Do you know what day today is?" she asked, squealing of joy.

"Umm… New Year's day?" he asked.

"YEEEEEEEEEES!!!!!!!!!!" she threw her hands up in the air.

"And what's with all the excitement?" he asked.

"THE BALL! THE DRESSES! THE DECORATIONS! THE PEOPLE! THE CELEBRATION! THE COUNTDOWN! THE PARTY! GAH IT'LL BE SO MUCH FUN!" she screamed.

"Alright!" he cheered sarcastically.

"Don't act so stupid! Come on! We gotta find you something to wear!" she panicked.

"Zel. I'm wearing my green tunic." He shrugged.

"What? Then we gotta find you shoes!" she panicked again.

"Nope. Wearing a new pair of boots. I just saved up enough money for them." He smiled proudly.

"What? Then… Then… THE HAIR GROOMER! YOU AREN'T GOING WITH THAT HAT ON YOUR HEAD!" she screamed.

"WHAT?" he objected. "Don't tell me you want me to cut my hair as well! Please?" he pleaded her.

"No way." She nodded negatively. _"Besides, I think your hair is much hotter when it's long."_ She giggled, too excited to scold herself.

"Thank you. But why can't I wear my hat to the ball?" he asked.

"BECAUSE IT'S NEW YEAR! LOOSEN UP AND MAKE A CHANGE FOR THE NEW YEAR THAT'S COMING!" she grinned, grabbing his arm and running away. Link had to follow, for the sake of his arm.

---

As they entered the Royal Hair Groomer's parlor, Zelda pulled Link on a chair.

"LYANNA!" she screamed. The hair groomer appeared next to them in a flash.

"Yes your Majesty?" she asked.

"Can you fix his hair for me?" she asked.

"How so?" she asked, looking at Link's hair, covered with his cap.

"Link, take it off." She ordered. Link sighed, then took the hat off, revealing his medium long blond hair that he tied in a ponytail at the base of his neck.

"Riiiight…" she sighed, looking distastefully at the rebel strands of hair that shot out from under the ribbon that held the ponytail together.

"So what'll it be? Trim, cut, FIX, layers, shave." She giggled at the last one. Link instinctively backed up a little at the word.

"Don't worry Link; we won't shave your head." Zelda giggled_. "I love your hair too much for that to happen in MY castle."_ She chuckled.

"Alright. So what'll it be?" Lyanna repeated.

"Just fix it. Keep the length, but just cut out the split ends and make it nice. It's for the upcoming ball." She grinned.

"Alright…" Lyanna replied, pulling a chair behind Link. Then, touching his hair, she nodded negatively.

"Come here." She ordered, showing him a sink with a shower head over it.

Link mumbled something about Zelda and her crazy ideas, then leaned back into the sink. Lyanna took the shower head, and ran it through his hair. Then came the shampoo and conditioner, which she had to apply twice.

"Seriously, do you ever care about your hair?" she asked, putting on a third layer of shampoo.

"Do I LOOK like I can afford running showers?" he asked, growling deeply. Coming to the groomer's place was definitely something not to try again.

"I get the point." She sighed, rolling her eyes. Taking a towel, she shut the shower off and wrapped Link's hair in the towel. Then, pointing at the chair he was on before, she motioned for him to go sit down.

Grabbing a pair of scissors and a brush, she came close to Link and ran the brush through his neck-long hair. He gritted his teeth to avoid calling her names when she encountered a tangle, but when she finished, he was relieved.

"Now, the trimming…" she suddenly mumbled, grabbing her scissors.

"WHAT?" he screamed, whipping around to look at her.

"The Princess wanted you to get a fix, and I'm I'm fixing it! Live with it, it's the orders of your higher ones." She grinned, grabbing a strand of hair.

"Fine." He shot a lightning glare at Zelda who shot back a sweet smile and a wave at him. Sighing, he just endured the torment of seeing his blond strands falling to the floor until Lyanna was finally done.

---

"Done!" Lyanna said with a satisfied smile as she gave Link a mirror. He quickly grabbed it, and turned his head around to look at his hair.

"It's… Completely the same from before…" he gave her back the mirror. She grabbed it, laughing.

"Of course! Fixing it is just removing the split ends and trimming it just a bit!" she laughed, putting her things on the table.

"Then I like…" he grinned, grabbing his dark green ribbon again. Carefully slipping it around his hair, he made a knot and tied his ponytail back up.

Then, grabbing his hat, he put it back on. With a grin, he motioned to Zelda.

"We're cool." Then, he turned to Lyanna. "Thanks Lyanna. I like it." He grinned.

"It didn't change in the first place!" she laughed again, as Link smirked, but turned around, and left, soon followed by Zelda.

---

"Now what? We got until seven o' clock!" she excitedly ran around him as he walked slowly, relaxed.

"We could always chill out somewhere…" he thought out loud.

"No way. We gotta have fun! Take me out to town!" she ordered.

"What? Zelda! You can't be serious! You almost died yesterday, and you want to get out of the castle?" he asked.

"Yep! Let's go!" she smiled, grabbing his hand. Without leaving him another explanation, she dragged him outside.

---

Passing the gate, Link looked around for anything suspicious, the motioned for Zelda to follow. She crept out silently as Link distracted the guard at the gate. With the recent attempts on her life, the King had ordered that Zelda didn't leave the castle.

"No, but I keep asking you how you do it to make your spears so pointy!" Link exclaimed, touching the tip of the guard's spear. Behind him, he eyed Zelda who was creeping silently to the other side.

"Well, I tell you, it's our blacksmith who does it." The man growled for the fourth time.

"Right. And you have nothing to do with this?" he asked again, seeing as Zelda was almost on the other side.

"Nope. He does it all." The man replied, annoyed.

"Alright…" Link said, seeing as Zelda was safely on the other side. "I'll be going now." He grinned, turning around and waving before leaving towards castle town, Zelda following in the bushes.

---

"You can come out…" Link called as Zelda emerged from the bushes and plucked out a random leaf from her hair.

"Now please, for the Goddesses' sake, please stick close to me, alright?" he asked. Zelda fervently nodded.

"Let's go have fun now!" she grinned, taking out her wallet. Link grinned, and lead her through the alleys.

**XXX…XXX**

_Knock knock knock._

"I'll get it." A woman screamed as she put down the mug she had in her hands and went for the door. Her surprise was infinite when she saw the Princess and a green-clad boy with a sword on his back standing in front.

"Your Majesty!" she exclaimed, bowing hastily.

"Get up, it's alright." She smiled sweetly. The woman hesitantly got up, as if afraid of getting played.

"What may I do for you, your Highness?" she asked confusedly.

"Nothing. It's more of a matter of what I can do for YOU." She smiled, opening her wallet. Taking out a shining purple rupee, she kindly gave it to the woman.

"There. I wish you a great New Year, and my best wishes to you and your family in the upcoming year." She smiled, bowing her head slightly.

The astonished woman took the rupee, looking at her as if she was some sort of a spirit that came to haunt her.

"Th…Thank you, your Majesty!" she exclaimed, holding the rupee to her heart. Zelda smiled, then curtsied.

"Good day to you, Madam." She smiled, then headed off, Link following closely behind. Only two shadows from the perpendicular alley stayed and watched them walk away.

**XXX…XXX**

"The plan must be executed before midnight. If all goes as planned, we should be able to pull it off right before the countdown."

"Yes. Of course. I will go tell the others to get ready."

"Good…"

**XXX…XXX**

Returning to the castle around six o' clock, Link and Zelda pulled off their little distraction trick again to get back inside, and walked inside the castle with an empty wallet.

"Man, I sure hope those inhabitants will have a great New Year." She smiled kindly, throwing her wallet on a nearby table.

"You're very kind, you know that?" Link grinned softly at her.

"That's what I try to do." She smiled back, checking a nearby clock. Her soft expression instantly became one of panic.

"Oh no! It's six o'clock! We only have an hour to get dressed, fixed, and go down to the ballroom!" she exclaimed.

"Then go!" Link waved her off sarcastically. "I'll come get you when I'm done." He offered.

"Thanks. Seeya there!" she replied, quickly running away.

Link sighed, then coolly walked to his room, in the section where the soldiers' barracks were located.

---

Quickly rushing, Link was about to put his hat back on over his blond hair, but remembered Zelda wish for him to leave the hat behind.

"Sorry, guess you won't be having fun tonight." He grinned, putting the hat back down on his bed. Then, making sure his hair was okay for the hundredth time, he put on his boots, strapped the leather straps, and stepped out, heading for Zelda's room.

**XXX…XXX**

_Knock knock knock._

"Who is it?" Zelda asked, putting on a silver and diamond necklace.

"Your escort has arrived, Milady!" Link's arrogant voice sounded from behind her door.

"Okay, my escort, I shall be out in a moment!" she called back, slipping on her silver shoes. Then, she made sure her hair was okay, and took a deep breath before opening the door.

**XXX…XXX**

Link's breath was cut short when he saw how marvellous Zelda looked. As he forgot to breathe, his face became redder and redder, until the level where Zelda found it alarming.

"Link?" she asked, snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Hunh?" he asked, instantly snapping out and panting to regain his lost breath.

"You… Are supposed to escort me down…" she giggled, handing out her left hand. The Triforces glowed as Link held her left hand with his own, and he slowly bent down, kissing it.

"Milady." He grinned, pulling Zelda as they went. If it wasn't for Link pulling her, Zelda would've surely fallen down on the spot. She swayed a little, then regained her composure as they arrived to the stairs they went down at the Hero's Day ball.

"Let's do this." She smiled encouragingly. Though a little nervous on making a good impression on Zelda's father. Yet, it wasn't anything to be compared to last time's nervousness. Now, they both didn't dread the curtsy at the bottom.

"Then let's go." Zelda said, taking a deep breath. Making a sign to the guards waiting for her signal at the bottom, she put her arm delicately through the arm Link was offering her, and ascended the stairs.

---

Zelda and Link finally made it to the bottom, meeting the hushes crowd of nobles. At the bottom, they smiled reassuringly at each other, then Zelda turned to him, and curtsied. Link smiled slightly, and bent down, delicately taking her hand, and kissing it determinedly this time. With a stifled giggle, she pulled away, and walked towards her father.

Curtsying in front of him like last time, she turned to the crowd and bowed her head. Then, putting it back up, she smiled.

"Ladies, and gentlemen, people of all ages, attention. I would just like to say a word before we start our annual New Year's ball." She smiled at the assembly of nobles in front of her.

"As we all know, another year is coming to an end. It was a very nice year for all of us, I'm sure, but now, we must leave it behind, and continue onto the future. A new year is presented to us tonight, and we shall celebrate the passing of our old year. Please, stay with us until midnight, when we will do our countdown of the seconds until the New Year. Until then, I wish you all a great enjoyment, and I hope all of you have a good time." She smiled, grabbing a glass of wine from a nearby table.

"A toast, to a successful year, and to another one to come!" she smiled sweetly, raising her glass in the air. The crowd did the same, making the terrain glitter with glass.

"Cheers!" Zelda said, drinking down some wine after she said so. The nobles drank their wines, then clapped. Zelda curtsied to the crowd, then got off the platform she was on and headed for Link, who was clapping avidly.

"Nice speech." He commented.

"Thanks. Care to dance?" she asked, not leaving him a choice as she grabbed his arm and pulled him onto the dance floor. He sighed, then complied, smiling as they put their bodies close and started dancing.

---

The night seemed to pass very quickly. Once in a while, someone, noticeably Failin, came and snatched Zelda away from Link. Thought they always ended up together at one point, they were usually alone, or with another man, in Zelda's case. Link simply sat back and sipped some wine.

When the last dance of the evening finished, the dancers clapped to their partners, and the musicians bowed as the King took up the podium to speak. Everyone hushed.

"My friends! I am happy, and sorry to say that our last dance of our current year has ended! Please, proceed to the balcony already. It has the best view on the Castle Town Square where the countdown will he held." The King said, smiling at the crowd. "The countdown will begin in about 15 minutes. Thank you." He finished as the people clapped, then excitedly pushed themselves onto the balcony.

Only Zelda, Link, the King, guards, and a couple of nobles remained. Zelda headed for her father, seeing as Link was ignoring her for the moment.

"Father…. Right before the new year… May I ask you to come walk with me in the gardens?" she asked.

"Of course, my love." He smiled, giving her his hand. Taking it, they walked outside.

**XXX…XXX**

"It's the New Year… I don't think there's a better time to tell her the truth… I think I'm gonna confess now, right before the countdown. That way, when the countdown happens, she can put my fault behind with the old year and start fresh." Link smiled to himself, noticing Zelda had exited to the gardens.

Still smiling, he followed them outside, though making sure to be hidden from their gaze.

**XXX…XXX**

"Father…" Zelda started as they strode down the alley surrounded by bushes. "In the last year, I have had lots of mishaps, and troubles, but also lots of joy. I discovered a new feeling this year. It's called love…" she stopped there, biting her lip.

"You love that Prince, Failin, right?" he asked with a gentle smile.

"Well, I also discovered a new emotion, called jealousy. And I also discovered a way to find the truth, and uncover my emotions, the feelings that were buried deep in my heart. Now that they have resurfaced, I cannot ignore them anymore." She sighed.

"What is it you are talking about, my love? It seems like you are talking about someone else that Prince Failin." The King noticed.

"Yes. I do not to wish to marry Prince Failin, because he seems to be more interested in my body than my soul. But asides that, I love another." She sighed. The King raised a brow.

"And who might that be?" he asked. Zelda bit her lip as she gazed at the clock on the wall. Seven minutes to New Year… It was now or never…

**XXX…XXX**

Secretly following them, Link was so engrossed in their conversation that he didn't notice the ruffles behind and next to him in the bushes. His ears twitched only when Zelda said something interesting.

"Daddy, the man I love… is named…"

**XXX…XXX**

"_Say it…"_ he encouraged her. _"Say it…"_

**XXX…XXX**

Zelda opened her mouth to say the name she was dreading to say, but a dagger flying right past her nose and sticking in the wall behind them stopped them.

"What the…?" the King exclaimed, but before he could finish, Zelda grabbed him and pulled him towards him, making him avoid a flying dagger.

A group of five men shot out form the bushes, glaring murderously at them.

"I'm afraid, your Highnesses, that this has been your last year. Now, the people shall leave you behind as well." The leader grinned, wielding a bunch of throwing knives.

**XXX…XXX**

His eyes widened in horror as he saw the assailants attacking the King and Zelda. Moving silently to the sides, he took out a dagger from the belt on his thigh that he always kept on him, and watched intently.

**XXX…XXX**

The man smirked, then threw a dagger right at Zelda face. Zelda screamed in horror, expecting to be pierced through. Her astonishment was great when she heard a clanking sound. She hesitantly opened her eyes.

**XXX…XXX**

Link caught the dagger that he had rebounded off his metal gauntlets and held it in one hand. Then, he gritted his teeth as he took out another dagger and hurled it at one of the men behind the leader. The man fell down soundlessly.

"You will not harm them." He warned as the leader raised a brow, and smirked. Of course, they only saw the smirk in the darkness shrouding the night.

"Wha… Link?" the King asked, astonished to say more.

"You are a fool to believe that." The leader smirked, flicking his wrist in a simple movement. Six more men dropped out from the bushes, armed to the teeth. "We terribly outnumber you." The man said, making another motion, a motion that told his comrades to attack.

"That's where you're wrong. Number doesn't always make the difference." Link grinned as he parried and oncoming blow and thrust the dagger into an assailant's shoulder. The man screamed in pain and stepped back, holding his shoulder, dropping his sword.

Link smirked, then bent down and grabbed it, putting the daggers back on the belt on his thigh.

"Bring it." He smirked, lunging for an oncoming assailant.

**XXX…XXX**

Zelda and her father simply watched from behind Link as he slashed madly through anyone who attempted to get behind them. Looking at his devotion, even if it meant at his own cost, the King sighed, expression softening.

"That boy is a wonder…" he sighed.

**XXX…XXX**

After surviving a group attack and single handily killing six of the ten remaining men, Link went into close combat with the rest. The leader simply watched from the sidelines. Quickly killing another, and disarming the three others, Link lunged, intent on taking them down.

Swinging his sword, he caught one on the tip of his blade. The man fell down, eyes widened in horror. While he was distracted, the man behind him regained his weapon and slashed at his back. Thankfully, he dodged to avoid a fatal wound, but still got a pretty deep gash all across his back, adding to the growing collection of wounds he had.

Link spun around and killed that man as well, getting a slash on the back of the arm by the other. He disposed of him quickly, and turned around to meet the leader.

"Ah, so it all comes down to this. The Hero, versus the son of the former villain…" the man grinned, stepping into the dim light from the moon.

"DYLAN!?" all three Hylians were astonished, seeing the young Gerudo King standing right in front of them.

"Yes, it is I, Dylan, King of the Gerudo." Dylan announced himself sarcastically. "And I just want to get rid of you all! You are all nuisances to my plan to take over Hyrule!" he gritted his teeth, drawing his sword. "But I will get rid of you little pests, and take Hyrule as my own!" he laughed maniacally, suddenly lunging at Link.

The latter barely parried, getting a paralysing shock over his entire body.

"Oh, it's on." He grinned, fighting back.

**XXX…XXX**

"Zelda… That boy… He gives so much, but wants so less. I think he deserves a reward if he make sit out. Maybe I shall knight him. I like him very much now." The King finally snapped.

"Yeah right! No way!" she smiled, despite the situation.

"Yes. But now, let us pray he makes it out." The King said worriedly. Zelda nodded, but kept smiling. The bet was hers'.

**XXX…XXX**

Thanks to Link's skilled swordsmanship, the fight quickly ended in his favour. Thrusting his sword through Dylan's chest, he waited until the evil King fell to the ground, lifeless, before he turned around.

"Princess." He said, remembering the King. "The seal. It has disappeared." He grinned sadly, pointing at their right hands, where the seals for the bet were located. They weren't there anymore.

"So that means I win." Zelda grinned back.

"What is going on here?" the King asked.

"Well Father, I and Link had a bet. If I could get you to like him in the twelve days preceding New Year, today, he would become mine, and do what I want. If I failed, he would want a favour from me." She grinned. The King nodded pensively.

"Alright. What's it gonna be?" he grinned, getting close.

"Clean your room? Dust the castle? Mop the floor? Cook your food?" he grinned.

"No." she simply breathed, grabbing his face with her hands. Not wasting another second, she fiercely applied her lips to his'.

The world slowed down as her lips touched his'. At first, he was astonished, but then, he closed his eyes in delight, and put his arms around her, returning her kiss. The King simply watched in major confusion and disbelief as Link and her daughter made out.

As they got apart for breath, already a second later, they pulled back in for another intoxicating kiss. The fireworks in the background exploded, announcing the New Year. The crowd cheered wildly in the distance, and the colours in the sky shone upon the couple as they held each other in a tight embrace that looked like it would never let go.

The stars illuminated their serene faces, and the moon, coupled with the fireworks, coloured their outlines as they celebrated the New Year with a brand new change. One that would last forever.

***********************

**Author Notes:**

**Yep! I love my last two phrases :D Best two phrases (after the one in the last chapters. The one like "how hard is it to listen to your feelings when you could be killed for it?" or something like that :D XD**

**Anyways, I promise I won't cry noooo...*WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* *CRYING* NOOOOO! THE STORY IS FINIIIIISHED! WAAAAHAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAA! D": I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!!!**

**Guys, you have made this story the best story I've ever written. All my thanks to all of you, whether or not your reviewed, extra thanks if you did XD But my hits skyrocketed thanks to this story :D THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! I love you guys sooooooooo muuuuch! *hugs everyone who read this story***

**And you know what's funny? This fic was just because I promised someone a New Year's fic, and it raked up much more reviews and hits than my other one, 'Between the Two'. That one is just a dull old boring fic now XD I can't thank you guys enough for being there to support me throughout this amazing story :D**

**Anyways, I think I have to go now. As the last day of 2008, I have to do plenty of things before this year is over XD. Mostly, draw a cute Christmas digital art pikkie of Link and Zelda XD Very important ^_^.**

**And so, I hope everyone enjoyed this story as much as I did, because I loved typing it, and I think it was my best story so far :D Thanks for all your reviews and hits, guys, I never thought I could get more than 30 reviews on one story :D Thank you so much for all you've written and done and blablabla XD**

**And so on, thank you noticeably to:**

**--- Lady. Zayriah(I love reading your reviews :D), AssassinPrincess (Princess Tamoir, I worship your awesomly funny reviews XD), Wavebreeze(hope you're passing a good vacation :D), Lightning head (bolt boy thanks for your sweet reviews :D) /// For the numerous reviews they have posted.**

**---Link Fangirl01, zelink-bellward forever, Arty-Holly LinkZelda, Silvertalon 1888, StarDuchess///// for reviewing once :D**

**---Keiggy, phoenixrane, LZfanatic, Bella//// for being anonymous reviewers, but reviewers nonetheless.**

**So I wish everyone a Happy New Year 2009, and I give all of you my best and greatest wishes for the new year. May all your wishes and dreams come true, and may this be the best year for all of us :D HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**


	13. IMPORTANT NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Hi guys :D Just a little advertisement-note to all the 12 Days of New Year subscribers out there :) I've got this new story called Just Like Royalty, and I'm sure you'll like it too. Just to tell you that it's a bit similar to 12 Days of New Year's style, like chapter=day. Anyways, hope I didn't bother you much with this little update XD Okay then, nothing more to say, here's the link to the story:

fanfiction(dot)net/s/4853805/1/Just_Like_Royalty

Hope that worked . If not, check in my profile for it ^_^ Also, check for fanart on my Deviantart. The link is on the first chapter of JLR to the character sheet.

Anyways, more info there ;) Thanks for taking the time to read this :D


End file.
